122 Years huh?
by gallifreayan
Summary: Edward left Bella 122 years ago. What will happen when he meets a mysterious new girl? Will he forget Bella entirely? Or remain loyal? Summary inside. Please R&R!
1. Intro

Summary

Edward left Bella 122 years ago. What will happen when he meets a girl that reminds him of Bella? Will he forget Bella entirely? Or will he stay loyal?

**BPOV**

It has been 122 years since Edward left me. I was a wreck when Carter found me. He was a vampire, just like me. When he found me I was still human, and in depression because Edward left me. Carter had been a nomad by himself for too long, so he decided to change me.

He thought that if I was a vampire then the sadness would be easier to handle. He was right. We met Maddy in the forest about twenty years later. She was obviously abused. She was about to die from her injuries, but Carter changed her.

She soon joined our family. We all hunted animals instead of humans. Six years later we were all hunting when we heard crying coming from a house. I followed the sound, and I found a small six-year-old girl being abused by her parents. Maddy was beside me in a flash, and was about to jump into the house and kill the parents, but I pulled her back.

"Maddy," I said, "breathe. I will save the little girl tonight." Maddy calmed down, but she was still furious. Before we changed her she had been abused, but it was too late for her when she ran away. She was still grateful that we changed her.

Night soon came and the little girl, and her family, went to bed. I ran up the wall and into her room through the window. The little girl was still bleeding, and just looking at her, made what was left of my heart shatter. I scooped her up and was out of the house in a second. When we got home I bent down and bit her, because she was about to die. She would join our family as well.

Her name was Emily. Emily was a very cheerful girl. She also had a power. She was telekinetic. We found this out when she wanted the remote but Carter wouldn't give it to her. It just flew out of his hand and into hers. I was a shield, and I keep my family safe from attacks to the mind.

~**flashback**~

I still laugh when I remember the day we found my, and Maddy's powers. She had turned invisible, but it was only a trick of the mind so I could see her just fine. She was hiding from Carter, we were playing hide and seek. I ran into her room and hid across the room from her. Carter came into the room and found me but he couldn't see Maddy. I laughed, and she pitched in with me. Carter ran around the whole room looking for her, but she was invisible to him, he couldn't even smell her. I was rolling on the ground laughing when she finally showed herself. We guessed that my shield was purely mental because Carter can tackle me when he is a different shape because he _actually _changes, instead of looking like something else. Meanwhile Maddy only goes into your mind to not let you see her. We all learned to use our powers to help each other. I would shield everyone's mind, and Maddy made us invisible and untraceable. Emily and Carter couldn't really do anything to push their powers on us, so they just fought harder if we were in trouble.


	2. Why Me?

**EPOV**

122 years. It has been 122 years since I left my angel. Bella. My Bella. Every year was agony, because she was gone. No one was the same without her.

Alice didn't care about our clothes.

Rosalie could only think about Bella (and she would never do that before).

Emmet destroyed _all_ of his video games.

Carlisle wouldn't go to the hospital anymore.

Esme cried for hours on end.

Jasper would be mad with depression if it weren't for Alice.

But Courtney stayed the same.

She still constantly flirted with me, and made crappy jokes to try and cheer us up. It never worked. She had never met Bella so she couldn't miss her.

We met Courtney in Maine 50 years after we left Bella. She saw how depressed we all looked, so she decided to put it on herself to keep us in balance. She also saw how our eyes were black as pitch, because we were so sad we couldn't even hunt. I don't know if she only wanted to join the coven for me, or to actually help us.

"EDWARD!" Courtney called from downstairs. She was in my room the next second. I didn't bother answering her, because I knew she was going to bug me about hunting. I didn't bother to read her mind either.

"Edward," she started. Then she took a deep breath and continued so fast it sounded like one word (and that's fast considering I'm a vampire), "!"

"What?' I asked, she would get I meant_ slower_.

"I think we should go to school this year!" she said slower.

"No!" I said without even thinking. I had met Bella at school; I couldn't go back to it without her. I saw that I had hurt Courtney's feelings.

She thought back, _Too bad, you're already enrolled._ With that she walked out of the room.

_Great! _ I thought, _I'm going to __**Columbia Falls High**__ without Bella____in one month!_ I groaned, and went back to mourning my true love. My angel. My Bella.

**HEY! Sorry it took so long for me to post but I had to do history day. For those of you who know what it is, GREAT! But those who don't, well… lets just say it's a HUGE project!**

**~longandblonde**


	3. School

**A/N Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT! Except Carter, Maddy, Emily and Courtney! (at least I have someone!)**

**BPOV**

"Please, please, please, please Bella?" Maddy said for like the fifteenth hundred time.

"FINE!" I said, just plain annoyed now. She had been asking me if we could go to school for three days. Straight.

"YES!" Maddy shouted. She then ran down the stairs screaming to Carter,

"WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL CARTER!"

I rolled my eyes. Maddy was so excited over _school_. I hated school. It was where I met Edward and just going to _any_ school reminded me of that. _This is going to be a hard year!_ I thought. Carter was by me in a flash.

"Really?" he asked.

I laughed and said,

"No I just said that to get Maddy to stop bugging me! Of course we are going!" I said teasingly.

"Are you sure though?" He asked me. He knew how much going to school hurt me.

"Yes I am Carter, stop worrying!" I laughed again, and then skipped out he back door and went to hunt. I still couldn't really grasp the fact that I was going to **Columbia Falls High **in one month. I caught the scent of a grizzly bear just then, and soon the grizzly and I were wrestling.

"BELLA!" Maddy was calling at me, "TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I ran back to the house I had just finished the deer I was hunting. I darted into my room, pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and pulled on a pretty long-sleeved purple shirt. Carter and I grabbed Emily from her room, and walked downstairs to Maddy. She had four strange machines in her hands. One for all of us. I grabbed mine and attached it to my neck, and it gave me a heartbeat. _This_ was the reason Maddy wanted to go to school. She wanted to see if her "Artificial Heartbeat" and perfect contacts worked. I jogged at a human pace around the kitchen, and sure enough the "heartbeat" went up.

"Nice job Maddy!" Carter praised her. She handed me a pair of blue contacts, and I put them in. I could see through them fine, there weren't any scratches or anything.

"They work guys, absolutely perfect!" I ran upstairs and sprayed my hair blonde, then ran back down and grabbed Emily so that Carter could get his stuff on. Carter and Maddy left for school then, and I went to go drop of Emily at her school. As soon as I dropped her off at school I raced to our new high school. I got there in plenty of time. We went to the office and I said to the secretary,

"Hello, we are the Bakers, Anabelle, Peyton, and Sherri." She nodded and pulled out three files. She showed us how to get to all of our classes, and then we left. I had first hour Spanish with Carter, Second hour English with Maddy, and sixth hour Biology with both of them. We didn't have any other classes together except for lunch. Carter and I walked to Spanish together chatting all the way. He said,

"You know, Anabelle," We used each other's name at school for safety. From what? We don't know, we just had a feeling, "I can barely recognize you!" he whispered the second part to fast for human ears to catch. The day went by quickly and before we even knew it we were in the lunchroom. _Shoot! _ I thought _we forgot about food!_ I shot a nervous glance at Carter, but he just shrugged and said real low to us,

"We'll just have to eat it since we left _our_ food at home," we each grabbed something. We sat with the friends we made today and ate really fast.

Then Maddy asked the girl sitting next to her, "Who are _they?_"

The girl said, "Oh, _they_ are the Cullens. They're new here too!" I gave a frightened glance at Carter and then looked behind me, and sure enough, they were there. All of them, and then some.

**A/N Ohhh scary! They are both going to the same school, what will happen next? I just want to give a shout out to my friend who helped me actually post this! Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**

**-longandblonde**


	4. Hell on Earth

**A/N Just to say, I put Columbia Falls High in bold because it is a real place! It's in Montana. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**EPOV**

"EDWARD!" Alice called. That startled me out of my mourning. My month had felt like a year.

"EDWARD!" she called again before she ran up to my room. She opened the door, looked at me on the floor, and said,

"Get up, Edward. We are going to school and you are going to like it! Oh, yeah, and perk up too, or Courtney will have your head!" she added at the end. I got up and we walked to the garage, where everyone was waiting. I saw how much I had hurt them, so I decided to cheer up for school, even if it was my hell on earth. I never would have guessed how easy that would have been.

We got there, and nobody noticed us at first. We all got out of the car laughing, but stopped when we saw most of the students in our grade standing by a nice black pick-up truck. They were talking to the students that owned the car. At first looks we thought they were vampires, but as we walked by them we heard heartbeats, so we knew they were human.

As we walked by we attracted the attention of the new boy. His blue eyes were fathomless as he glared at us.

_What did we do?_ Rose thought. _So I'm not the only one who noticed._ I listened for his mind but I couldn't find it. I looked harder, but it still wasn't there. Just before we walked into the office, another car pulled up, and a girl with waist-long blonde hair came out. She had beautiful green eyes, and she looked at her siblings, I guessed, with such affection it looked as if she would run in front of a car for them.

"I don't know Rose," I answered her earlier question. She rolled her eyes and said,

"Read his mind Edward!"

"I can't. I can't find him." I said casually. They all looked shocked. They had only heard that one other time, but we wouldn't even speak of the _other_ exception.

We got our schedules from the secretary and went to our first class.

Emmett and I had English first.

"Did you see the new boy glare at us?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I did, but I couldn't find out why because I couldn't read his mind!" I said.

"I wonder why he was mad," Emmett said, sighing.

"Me too, man," I replied. I couldn't focus on the lesson. My mind kept straying to the girl in the parking lot. I had found her in Spanish. She was talking to her brother. Even though she wasn't paying attention, whenever the teacher called on her she gave the correct answer.

I listened/watched her through other people's memories, since I couldn't read hers. She was very cheerful and smart, no to mention pretty. She had me in her fist since I had first seen her, and I didn't know why. The sane part of my brain was screaming at me,

_WHAT ABOUT BELLA YOU TRAITOR?_

The rest of me said,

_Bella is gone, and this new girl is here._

Classes sped by quickly, and soon it was lunch. We walked into the cafeteria, expecting to be ignored, but the other new girl, the blonde's sister, said,

"Who are _they?_" another girl looked at us, and I turned pretending not to notice, as the other girl answered,

"Oh _they_ are the Cullens," The blonde stiffened, looked at her brother, and then turned around. She stared at us, shock flitted across her face, and then the scarcest hint of… fear? _I wonder why? Oh right, we're vampires. _A thought popped into my head. _Does she know?_ This truly is my hell on earth.

**A/N Edward is falling for Anabelle (A.K.A Bella)! Will he forget Bella entirely? Will Bella tell Edward who she is? R&R!**

**~longandblonde**


	5. Them and Then Some

**BPOV**

_NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _I thought, _No! They can't be here! They can't ruin my life again! _I then noticed how the new redhead looked at Edward with loving eyes.

My heart broke, at that exact moment. Jasper ran out of the room, and Alice ran after him. I immediately calmed my emotions and looked back to my friends and my family.

"Anabelle are you sick?" Carter asked me. He knew I wasn't sick, but he was just asking me if I was going to be okay with the Cullens here.

"Yeah, Anabelle are you okay?" Maddy asked, also.

"I'll be fine, Peyton, Sherri," I said using their fake names.

"Edward is looking at you!" Carter murmured to fast, and quiet for the humans to hear. I looked behind me and sure enough Edward's head was moving back to his family. _THAT TWO-TIMING TRAITOR!_ I thought._ I can't believe he forgot me! At least the Bella me._ We walked to Biology together, and guess who was there? Edward. Then the teacher said,

"Peyton, and Sherri Baker, you can sit in the back. Anabelle, by Mr. Cullen."

_Surprise, surprise!_ I thought. I sat down next to him.

"Hello," Edward said to me.

"Hello," I answered.

"My name is Edward, what is yours?"

"Anabelle, but I prefer Belle. If you ever catch my siblings calling me Anabelle, tell me." I added the last part, because they always say Anabelle instead of Belle. I resisted the urge to look back and glare at them. He motioned to my family with his head and said,

"You are very close to them aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Peyton, Sherri, and Emily are all I have left. My other family left me. But they are the past and Peyton, and Sherri are my family now. My other family will just have to live without me now." I knew I was describing the Cullens, but I couldn't help it. I was furious. They left. I have Carter, Maddy, and Emily now. _They_ are my family. Not the Cullens. I looked at Edward to see what he thought, but he seemed amused.

"You must be mad at your other family." He said casually.

"Very!" I said exasperated. The teacher called on me for an answer so I answered it perfectly, I always do. The teacher was watching us now so we couldn't talk. Once class was out I said good-bye to Edward, and left with my family. I picked up Emily on the way home.

"I heard you talking to Edward, Bella," Maddy said disapprovingly.

"So?" I replied, and instead of Maddy answering it was Carter.

"You know how it will hurt you when we leave. You can't get close to him again." Carter used a tone he hasn't used with me in years.

"Okay Carter," I said, but I couldn't help but be excited for school tomorrow. And then I remembered the redhead.

"Bella what's wrong?" Maddy asked seeing the pain in my face.

"The redhead," I answered, "She wasn't in the coven before. I think Edward found his real mate. Did you see the way she was hanging on him?" once I finished I broke into tearless sobs. Carter went up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry," he whispered in my ear. Emily walked over to me and gave me a hug too. Maddy joined in after a couple of seconds of standing there awkwardly.

I thought, _This is my family now, Edward. If you can get over me than I can get over you!_

_**A/N OMG! i am SOOOOO sorry! i totally forgot this chapter! sorry if the other chapters confused you. this should help a lot!**_

_**~longandblonde  
**_


	6. Her

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT!**

**EPOV**

Once she had turned away from us, I became aware of all the emotions crashing through her, but I didn't look to far into Jasper's head because he had to flee the room, Alice following.

We got our lunch that we wouldn't eat and then sat down.

"Anabelle are you sick?" I heard the blonde's brother say to her. I guessed her name was Anabelle.

"Yeah, Anabelle are you okay?" Anabelle's sister said.

"I'll be fine, Peyton, Sherri," she said. I guessed Peyton was the brother, and Sherri was the sister.

Again our suspicions of them being vampires were denied because they were actually eating, and by how fast they were eating, they must have been hungry. I was staring at Anabelle when Alice and Jasper came back. _EDWARD!_ Alice thought. _I can't believe you would do this to Bella! Even if Bella is– _she stumbled mentally on that word,_ you can't just go around picking up every girl you think is pretty! Besides, she is going to look at us again right… NOW!_ And just as Alice said, the girl turned, but caught a glimpse of me turning my head.

We talked through lunch and left for our classes. I had Biology. I needed to get that changed, because I didn't want any reminders of Bella. I walked in and sat at my spot. Then all three of the new kids walked in. Maybe I wouldn't have to change my schedule after all….

"Peyton, and Sherri Baker, you can sit in the back. Anabelle, by Mr. Cullen."

_YES! _I thought.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," she answered.

"My name is Edward, what is yours?"

"Anabelle, but I prefer Belle. If you ever catch my siblings calling me Anabelle, tell me." I winced internally from her name; it sounded so much like Bella. I motioned to her family with my head and said,

"You are very close to them, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Peyton, Sherri, and Emily are all I have left. My other family left me. But they are the past, and Peyton, Sherri, and Emily are my family now. My other family will just have to live without me now."

"You must be mad at your other family." I said casually. It sounded so much like what we had done to Bella. This girl had a lot in common with Bella, no wonder I was falling for her.

"Very!" she said exasperated. The teacher called on her then, so we couldn't keep talking. The teacher watched closely after that too, to make sure we wouldn't talk.

"Good-bye" Anabelle, Belle, I corrected myself, said, and then left with her family after class.

_How can you do this to Bella, Edward?_ Alice said. I turned around to tell her about it when I discovered it was Rosalie who said it.

"Do what Rosalie?" I asked even though I knew what she meant.

"Betray her," she snapped at me, and then she walked away.

"Not that I would ever disagree with her," Emmett said, "she _is_ my wife, but I agree with her thoroughly Edward." He stormed off too.

"Edward," Alice said, "I think Bella would understand. I mean, wouldn't she fall in love with a guy if he reminded her of you?" she said it uncertainly though. I see her point, but I shuddered at the thought of Bella with someone else. Alice was the only one to get into my car that afternoon. Everyone was mad at me. Even Jasper. The rest of them decided to run home, rather than have to drive home with me.

When we returned home Rose and Emmett weren't there. Once they got home they were smiling. I couldn't read their minds, and it freaked me to the point of asking,

"Where were you guys?"

"Belle's, where else would we be?" Emmett answered.


	7. They Know

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, sad but true.**

**WAIT! Crazy Amanda daydream**

**StephanieMeyer: Hey there sweetheart what can I gettcha?**

**Me: just an autograph. I am a HUGE fan.**

**SM: Sure thing kiddo (signs) here you go.**

**Me: THANK YOU! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!**

**SM: what?**

**Me: (rips off front sheet contract underneath) you just signed Twilight over to me! (laugh evilly)**

**SM: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**ME: YES! **

**(is shaken awake by SM)**

**SM: wake up dear it was all a dream.**

**Me: so I don't own Twilight?**

**SM: Nope (pop on the 'p')**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BPOV**

We were all just getting out of our hug when Maddy says,

"We need to move again."

"Why?" I asked

"Because I made new technology and we need to test it out!"

"Maddy, we just got here, we can't leave!" Carter bursts out.

"But I want to try it out!" Maddy whines.

"Too bad!" Emily says in her little voice.

"Yeah too bad!" I said and then laughed so hard if I was human I would have wet my pants.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I winced at my maiden name, but Maddy didn't get to continue, there was a small voice that said,

"Bella?" I whipped around. I knew that voice. And sure enough there were Rosalie and Emmett.

"I never would have guessed," Emmett said before puling me into a huge hug.

"Emmett, can't breathe!" I teased. We all knew I didn't need to breathe. We all laughed, and then Rosalie said,

"Bella I'm so sorry for how I treated you while you were human. I felt like crap knowing what I did to you was wrong. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you Rosalie!" I answered before Emmett asked,

"SOOOOO, what's with the disguise? You were awesome at it too, by the way, you ate food, had a heartbeat, speaking of how did that happen?" The questions came out really fast too.

"EMMETT!" I shouted. Then I continued, "Maddy, or Sherri as you all know her, is a TOTAL tech geek. She made contacts that are absolutely perfect so that we can't even see the thing itself, but then again she probably made them invisible to us. Oh, Maddy can make someone invisible, and make him or her lose their scent. No one can find her." I added the last part to answer their questions before continuing, "I dyed my hair blonde, and with the little device she made it gave us a heartbeat. We took extra precautions because we felt the need to hide this year. Now we know why."

"Why?" Emmett asked. Carter saw that I wouldn't answer and he answered instead,

"Because of _you_," he spat, "you and you family! You left her to _die!_" he hissed the last word. "When I passed through the town I had to save her because she was so depressed! I had to go miles and miles underground because when I changed her, the pain of losing you plus the pain of the change drove her voice to the very extremes!" he was furious. "Because of _you_–"

"Carter, stop," I said. He listened, but glared furiously at Emmett. Emmett looked as if someone had hit him with a bus.

"Bella, we are so sorry! Edward didn't know leaving you would do this. He has been such a wreck the last 122 years, and then he met this new blonde girl, and–" she stopped midsentence and gasped. "the new blonde girl is you!"

"No," I corrected her, "the new girl is _Anabelle._" I put lots of stress on the word, trying to tell her Anabelle isn't me. "And Edward is falling for her." I started sobbing, dry, tearless tears.

"Oh, Bella, it's okay!" Maddy came forward and hugged me.

"Mommy?" Emily called from upstairs. She ran down the stairs when she saw me and hugged me. Carter just glared at Emmett harder.

"Mommy, it's gonna be okay!" Emily said. Emmett and Rosalie just stared. I knew what they were seeing. Emily and I looked a lot alike. We didn't notice this until after we had changed her but still. I had adopted her, but they thought she was _actually_ mine. I pushed out my shield to cover Maddy, Carter, and Emily. Using my shield, another trick is I can speak into the minds of anyone under my shield, I said to them,

_Let them think Emily is really mine, then _if_ Edward finds out, he will be in even greater pain._

_Sounds good to me! _Carter thought cheerfully. Oh, I can also hear their minds too.

_Okay,_ Maddy thought slowly.

_Why?_ Emily thought.

_Because Edward left me to die, he can feel pain now too._

_Okay,_ she replied reluctantly. I finally managed to stop crying, and when I did Rosalie asked,

"Who's her father?"

"Oh, just a guy I dated back in forks, I had her when I was human Rose," I added seeing the unmistakable envy in her eyes.

"She looks a lot like you," Emmett said. I laughed to ease up the tension in the air.

"She _is_ my daughter!" that got them all laughing. We talked for a couple of hours but hen they had to leave.

"Rose? Emmett?" I called.

"Yeah?" they answered at the same time.

"Don't say anything to your family."

"Why?" Emmett said sad.

"Because we weren't planning to tell you right away, so your family will just have to wait." With that, they left, sad that they couldn't tell their family, but happy that I was still alive. I sent part of my shield with them. Edward wouldn't be able to hear their minds as long as I kept it on them

**SOOOO what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-longandblonde**

**p.s. girl scout cookies r amazing!**


	8. Forgiveness

**A/N hope you don't mind, there is some RPOV in this chapter. Not some, more like most, but I think you need to know what she was thinking**

**EPOV**

"Where were you guys?"

"Belle's, where else would we be?" Emmett answered.

"What the hell were you at Belle's for?" I roared

"Well, we _were _going to tell you but now we won't!" Rosalie quipped.

"Emmett?" I begged. I would read his mind but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"No way man! That is for us to know and for you to never find out!" he tried to walk away, but I tackled him, yelling at him to tell me. This time he won, because I couldn't read his mind. Like I was going to tell him that.

"HA!" he yelled as he zipped away to go hunting with Rose. _No fair,_ I thought. _I couldn't hear you!_

"Sh*t," I mumbled as he ran away. Jasper was bouncing in his seat, ever since they walked in. As soon as they left he became sad again.

"You know what?" He said, "I think I will go with them!" and with that he raced out the door.

**RPOV**

I ran all the way home. Then I grabbed my car and Emmett, and we drove to Belle's.

"Where are we going babe?" Emmett asked.

"Belle's, to tell her to stay the hell away from our brother." Emmett just nodded his head. He wished that the boy, Peyton, was a vampire that he could wrestle.

"Isabella Marie Swan," was the first thing we heard. Emmett and I looked at each other and zipped to the door. Here we thought we would see the golden-haired, green-eyed, beautiful Anabelle, but no. Instead we saw three golden-eyed, obviously vampires, arguing. The black-haired one, Sherri I guessed, was yelling at the brunette. She had used Bella's full name. A little girl had just run upstairs.

"Bella?" I said as I walked into the house.

The brunette whipped around too fast for a human, and I was right, she was a vampire. A look off recognition flashed in her eyes, and Emmett said,

"I never would have guessed," then he wrapped her up into a huge hug.

"Emmett, can't breathe!" we all laughed, because we knew she didn't need to breathe.

I apologized for my actions to her. As soon as I did what I thought I would never be able to do I almost smiled, _almost_, I didn't know if Bella forgave me. She did. Emmett asked about their disguise, and she explained about the technology that Maddy made.

Emmett asked Bella why they disguised themselves, but she wouldn't answer. Her brother still didn't know his name, yelled at us. He explained how he found Bella. I apologized for Edward, even if I would tell him and soon he would be here himself. I noticed that Bella was the girl Edward was falling for. I just about squealed for her but she said,

"No, the new girl is _Anabelle_," she then started sobbing. I understood. She was crying because Edward was falling for a girl that wasn't her. Even if it really was her, just disguised. Maddy hugged her and all of a sudden a voice called from upstairs, I figured it was the little girl I saw run upstairs,

"Mommy?" Emmett and I looked up. There was a little girl, obviously a vampire, running down the stairs. She looked just like Bella. Maybe just a couple of differences. She was obviously her daughter.

"Mommy, it's gonna be okay!" the little girl said.

I knew it. Poor Edward. He is going to be crushed. All of a sudden Carter's face picked up, Maddy's became wary, and Emily's became devastated. I couldn't hold it in any more,

"Who is her father?" I asked.

"Oh just some guy I dated back in forks, I had her when I was human, Rose," Bella added when she saw the jealousy in my eyes.

"She looks a lot like you," Emmett said.

"She _is_ my daughter!" Bella said, breaking the tension in the room. We talked for hours, before we had to leave. Just before Emmett and I left Bella called out to us,

"Rose? Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything to your family."

"Why?" Emmett whined.

"Because we weren't planning to tell you right away, so your family will just have to wait." She said. We left after that, sad because we couldn't tell our family, but way more happy that Bella was alive. Now here we are in the living room with Edward growling at us for going to Belle/Bella's house.

Oh well, I guess Edward's over protectiveness will never change. At least it's Bella. _Wait! _I thought _Bella doesn't consider Anabelle herself!_ Now that I am looking at it, Anabelle is brave and not afraid to talk back. Bella has always been shy and afraid of hurting anyone's feelings.

Poor Bella. If only you knew.

**A/N if only Bella knew what? I bet you already know. Hope you guys liked RPOV. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~longandblonde**


	9. Talent Show

**BPOV**

"Maddy!" I said, "Quit jumping!" the day was just horrible. There was a different Cullen in every single one of my classes. Could it get any better? Yeah, it can. Maddy has been excited about something ever since she saw something during lunch.

I tried to put my shield around her to see what she was thinking but her energy was too great for me to get a read on her. She stuck her tongue out at me and kept bouncing in her seat.

"All right Maddy," Carter said once we were in the house, "What has got you so hyper-active today?" I laughed but Maddy was too excited to bother with me.

"THE TALENT SHOW IS COMING UP!" Maddy looked as if she just won a million dollar shopping spree around New York. I groaned. Carter looked terrified.

"I think we should make a band!" Maddy continued, oblivious to us. "We just need one more person!" Maddy was grinning her evil grin, and I knew she wanted Rose as that person.

"_IF_ we are to join!" Carter said, but he looked sold. He loves music. I though, _what the hell? Why not? _

"Yeah, _IF!"_ I said. I was not keen to having tons of people listen to me sing.

"Please Bella?" Maddy begged.

"Um…" I stuttered. She was making me uneasy.

"The winners of the band part get to be on _national TV! _NATIONAL! Think Bella! We could become a real band! A famous one too! You know how big this is!" (**A/N I don't know if this really happens I just put it in like that because it is really important!)** I did know how big this was.

"FINE!" I sighed.

"YAY!" Maddy called.

"I'LL CALL ROSE!" I shouted out, excited. Carter looked nervous about me calling my old family, but I was cool with Rose. I would never be able to trust them as well as I did, but I should be okay with calling Rose. I called her. She gave me her number at lunch because we shared the class before lunch together.

"Hello?" She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Rosie!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey Belle! What's up?"

"Well…" I hesitated, how would I put it to her?

"Cut to the chase Belle, I am kindda busy!"

"Ok! Umm, well, Maddy and I were talking about the talent show and we decided to make a band but we need one more person. You interested?" I asked after fumbling out my words.

"What about me?" I heard Emmett call from the background. I knew then and there that if I was human I would have been beet red. I had caught Rose while she was "busy". Also Emmett happened to be in the same room.

"Umm," I left it at that cause if I went farther I would have had to hang up. Rose seemed to notice how I picked up on what she was doing.

"How about I tell you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure!" I eagerly jumped to say that. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I slapped the phone shut. _How embarrassing! _I thought. I shuddered as I walked down the stairs and Carter caught it.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked me.

"No," I replied, "I caught Rose and Emmett while they were, um, "busy"" I finished using my fingers for the quotations.

"Eww!" Maddy squealed.

"At least we have something to look forward to!" Carter looked at me and then added, "Did you ask her about that thing I told you about today?" He grinned.

"NO! Carter seriously she was busy! You really think I should ask her then?"

"No," He sulked thinking I wasn't with him on his prank.

"But 'm totally with you! I mean, it's not every day when you get to play the best formed prank ever, on your family that left you for dead!" I smiled at him. He was full-blown grinning.

"Really?"

"Yes really! I just need a shape shifter, and someone to make me translucent…" I laughed at his outraged face. "I am just kidding. Do you think Maddy would help?"

I didn't even need to ask.

"You really just asked that?" I laughed.

"I was just kidding Maddy!" I called. The night was like it always was, peaceful, quiet, and fast. We all did our own things, each of us in our own little worlds. Even if we all sat together and planned my prank on the Cullens, it was still fast. We had it planned to the very second I walked in. This was going to be fun! Soon the sun started to rise.

"Dang!" Maddy shouted. "It's going to be sunny today!"

"I'll call Emily's school." I said.

"I got ours," Carter replied. We called in and then got ready to go hunt. It was time we actually got to go somewhere else to go hunt instead of our backyards.

"Where should we hunt today Emily?" I asked her. It was her turn to pick, and that usually meant spending money to go somewhere. She loved exotic animals.

"AFRICA!" Emily decided. "I'm gonna catch a lion!" I laughed. So we got in our car and drove to the nearest bank that didn't know us. We had money in every bank in Montana. We grabbed enough money and we were gone. The plane took off. My phone started ringing half flight.

"Hello?" I answered back turned to the glaring passengers in first class.

"Bella!" Rosalie said, "You're not at home where are you?"

"Oh how sweet! You came to see me on your day stuck in the shadows!" I said happily.

"Oh be quiet! Where are you?" she asked again.

"On a plane to Africa why?" I asked.

"Why are you going to Africa? On our day stuck _in the shadows!_" she emphasized the "in the shadows" part because of all the sun there.

"Easy! We are going hunting! It was Emily's turn to pick and she likes lions!"

"Yes that explains very well," Rose complained, sarcastically.

"Yep!" I replied ignoring that sarcasm. "Any way, why were you at my house?"

"Because I was going to tell you that I have decided to be in your band!"

"REALLY?" I squealed.

"No, I just said that to get your hopes up! OF COURSE I will be in your band! All I play is base though."

"That's great! We need a base player! I sing, Maddy's on drums and Carter is the guitar! Finally! We have a band! I will start writing on the flight. I had the most wonderful melody in my head!"

"Lovely! Oh! my family is coming! Bye Belle!" she said the ending in a very sweet voice.

"Bye Rosie!" I said in my "Belle" voice. We hung up.

I leaned over to Maddy and said, "Maddy! Rose said yes! She plays the base to!"

Maddy grinned at me before saying, "Cool! Now all we need are songs…" she trailed off. I rolled my eyes knowing she was going to ask me for the writing.

"I already started!"

"Sweet!" Maddy replied. I pulled out a notebook, and started writing just as the plane took off.

**A/N HEY PEOPLES! Did you like it? Hope you did! Of course I can't tell unless you…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE?**

**Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! Love you all! Even if you won't review!**

**~longandblonde**


	10. Talent Show EPOV

**A/N HEY GUYS! I now have a poll up on my profile! Please go check it out! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**~longandblonde**

**EPOV**

At first I thought school was purgatory. After I met Bella school was heaven. Now that I have met Belle I can't even describe what school was like.

My talks with Belle during biology got longer.

Rosalie is actually happy.

Emmett is his normal self again.

Carlisle and Esme were happy to see me happy.

The only downplays were Jazz and Alice. Alice apparently met Belle and she didn't like her. At all.

Jasper goes through huge mood swings whenever he is around us. Most of the time he is furious or depressed.

Today, or should I say tonight, everyone was off doing something of their own.

Jazz and Carlisle were upstairs in Carlisle's study talking about the civil war, and Rose and Em were upstairs. I wasn't going to bother them. Esme and Courtney were out hunting, and Alice was sitting across from me on the couch. Alice then had a vision.

~Vision~

Rosalie and Emmett are being "busy" when Rose's phone rings.

_RING! RING! RING! _

Rose picks up the phone and gasps out, "Belle?"

~End of Vision~

Alice was rolling on the floor laughing when it ended.

"Poor Belle!" I said aloud.

"I can't believe you actually _like_ her! She's such a bitch!" Alice exclaimed through fits of giggles.

"How couldn't I? She's funny, perfect, sweet–" but Alice cut me off before I could finish.

"Oh my god Edward! Wake up and smell the fresh coffee! She doesn't even like talking to you!" Alice exploded.

"One, I think the smell of coffee is revolting. Two, she does like talking to me! At least I think she does, I can't read her mind!"

"Don't give me that shit Edward! You are just using Belle to cover up the loss you feel!" If Alice could cry it looked like she would be. "Edward. You need to get this in your head now. NO. ONE. CAN. REPLACE. BELLA!" She spoke each word as one sentence. "NO ONE!" then she ran upstairs into her room. A minute later jasper was screaming at me in his head.

_WHAT THE HELL EDWARD! SHE IS YOUR SISTER! HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER CRY LIKE THIS?_

Alice dry sobbed all night. All she could think was the same one sentence, _Oh Bella, I am so sorry!_

It was her mantra. She just kept going on and on and on. All night.

It was sunny the next day.

"So what was Belle's call for?" I asked Rose the next day.

"Oh. Well she asked me if I would join her band for the talent show." Rose replied happily.

"Oh. Are you going to join them? It sounds like t would be a lot of fun!" I tried to be cheerful but jealousy was eating me up. I wanted to be the one invited to join. Not her!

"Well… I don't know, because it would feel like betraying you guys! Everyone needs to do something and I figured you would need me to do it!"

"We'll find something out!" Courtney chirped as she walked into the room.

"Yeah! Maybe we could make our own band! We have plenty of people Rose! You should join up!" Emmett agreed as he too joined the room.

"Sweet! It is settled then! I hope you have fun!" Courtney crowed.

"Okay!" Rose sang. "Emmett and I are going to go hunting now. I'll call Belle soon too!" she said as she dragged Emmett out of the door.

The rest of the week flew by.

It was finally Friday night. I missed Bella more than ever on Fridays. I don't know why but I just do. I went upstairs to my room and started playing Bella's lullaby. I glanced out of my window, and out in the forest I saw a girl.

She was wearing a hoodie that was too big for her and the hood was up. Just then she looked up at me. Vivid golden eyes met my onyx black ones. Then she disappeared. Just plain disappeared.

I shivered from the sight. Those eyes were deeper than Bella's eyes. Bella's eyes were deep because she grew up with the role of a mother, whereas her mother was the child. These eyes were deeper than Bella's because of stress even bigger than the role of a mother.

I was pondering the girl's eyes when a scream from downstairs pierced the air.

**A/N OOOOHHHHH! A cliffy! Hope you guys like it! Please vote on my poll! Those who review get a sneak peek of the next chapter! REVIEW!**

**~longandblonde**


	11. Long Week?

**IMPORTANTA/N! Okay this is a very important chapter you have to read it! If any thing seems impossible it's because it is! This is my fan fiction so there might be some *****cough*****a lot*cough* of insanity. But that's just me! Oh yeah there will also be a lot of flashbacks too! OH! F.Y.I. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**~longandblonde**

**BPOV**

I swear school is a torture chamber meant for me alone.

Edward keeps talking to me and the conversations keep getting longer, and any one can see he's falling for Anabelle me.

And of course there were three guys after my heart again!

Alec Qualley was the new Mike Newton.

Connor Gotts was the new Tyler.

Brendan Curr was the new Eric.

It was absolutely horrible. They did the craziest things to impress me. If only they knew that my heart still, and always would be, Edward's.

I will always sigh whenever I think of how his no longer is mine. I remember when I heard them talking in the hallway.

~Flashback~

"Oh Edward how can you like her?" Alice had asked.

When I was snotty and mean to her Edward still looked at me as if I hung the moon, so all I did was get on her bad side!

"How could I not? She's so sweet! Her wonderful green eyes. Her personality… I don't know what you did to make her that rude Alice!" he added the last part as she had probably relived when I was mean to her in her mind.

"Edward all I have to ask is; Why?" was the last thing I heard her say before I walked into their line of sight. I couldn't hear any more.

~End of Flashback~

That was the worst day in my life! Scratch that second… I still remember the day my life cam crashing down around me. Either way I ran outside and started crying on a picnic bench. I turned on the "fake tears" Maddy invented just in case I got caught.

It was a good thing I did!

Alec found me soon after I started "crying".

He asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I h-heard t-the news a-about m-my b-boyfriend James! H-he j-just d-d-died in a car accident!" I invented wildly while stuttering out of control. I couldn't believe I used the name James though. Of every name to pick I just HAD to pick that one. "I-I j-just can't believe h-he d-died!"

"OH! here now don't cry! He has to have gone to a better place!" soon afterwards we became best friends as he lost the crush he had on me. I would know I kept tabs on his thoughts!

Then on Wednesday Emily, six-year-old Emily, come home a seventeen-year-old!

~Flashback! (again!)~

Emily walks in, but as a teenager.

"Mom! I'm home!" she calls. I thought I didn't know her so I pounced on her.

"Who are you?" I asked in a deadly calm. "What do you want nomad?" I asked as well because I could tell she was a vampire.

"Mom! It's me Emily!" she said looking panicked.

"Emily is six!" I snarled. I was getting annoyed. At that moment Carter got home from picking up Emily. He looked startled at the sight of me pinning Emily down.

"Carter?" I asked, "Where is Emily?" I took my shield and wrapped it around the girls brain. I said to her, "Move and I will squeeze your brain to pulp and make you feel the worst pain imaginable!" I could do anything to anyone's mind with my shield. It came in quite handy sometimes!

"She wasn't there when I went to pick her up! The lady at the counter said she disappeared around the middle of the day!" I gasped at the new information given to me by Carter. I decided to take out my worry on the vampire.

"Mom!" Emily pleaded, as she knew what was going to happen. "You know it's me! Read my mind!" I growled at her, because I couldn't do both at the same time, and she knew that, how I couldn't even imagine.

"FINE!" she snapped, "I will just say it out loud!

"Carter, you were changed by the Volturi four hundred years ago! They wanted your power but you left them for the call to traveling! You came across Bella one hundred twenty two years later! She was being attacked by seven newborn vampires created by a crazy psychopath named Victoria, who was bent on revenge for the loss of her mate James! Edward, who was Bella's boyfriend at the time, killed James, so Victoria wanted to kill Bella to get him! You took mercy on her and saved her but there was too much venom in her system to save her. She has seven unknown creators! She became the second of our coven. Maddy!" she called as Maddy came into the house from her run. "Maddy you were changed by Bella because you were abused by your parents! You ran away but your injuries were too great, and if Bella wasn't hunting, and didn't have such wonderful self-control, you would not be alive right now. My parents eat me brutally and Bella saved me as my body was too young to physically take the beating and my heart was giving out. She actually adopted me. Every night I would ask about her past and she would tell me. The Cullen coven found you in high school while you were human. Edward fell in love with you. Alice became your best friend. Carlisle and Esme became your second parents. Emmett became the older brother you never had. They were all already vampires though. On the night of your eighteenth birthday the Cullen's threw you a party. You got a paper cut and Jasper attacked. Edward decided that he didn't love you soon after. You went into depression, and when Victoria and her newborns attacked you were glad it was almost over! Carter helped you out of your depression when you changed."

After I heard all that I knew it was her. She was the only one I told all this to. I slowly unwrapped my shield from around her brain to covering it. I saw all her memories and I knew it was her.

"Emily?" I said slowly. She grinned and nodded.

~End of Flashback~

I enrolled Emily in our school shortly after that.

But, with my luck, school this week ended in a _BANG!_ Literally.

Alec and I started walking back from detention because we got caught passing notes in class. We had separated to our different cars when someone with a gun came and shot Alec. The guy then proceeded to take Alec's money and run. I raced over to him, scooped him up, and raced home. I bit him and he started to change.

Carter and I went back the next hour to "clean up" the mess and make it look like an animal attack.

"Carter?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What will the Cullen's think of this? I mean we have Maddy to cover our trail, but when a body goes missing and the trail stops with nothing?"

"It's okay Bella! They will just get confused. Don't worry!" So I didn't. Alec woke up three days later and he and Emily mated. Lucky them. We explained to him an=bout the rules and the consequences. We also told him about our diet. He agreed with our choice and joined us. He also learned what happened on the day I was crying. This info made him agree with my plan.

"FINALLY!" I shouted when we got home on Friday. (This is the next Friday, the one after Alec was changed)

"I know right? This week felt really long!" Alec said from where he was perched on the couch.

"That, and I am so excited for tonight! I hope that pretty boy gets scared shitless!" cue Maddy! We all started laughing.

"Okay then Maddy! If you're so excited hash out the details with Alec, I'm calling Rose!"

I dialed the buttons fro Rose and she picked up in the second ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Rose it's me!" I said.

"OH! hey Bella! We ran home today. Anything else you want us to do?"

"Yeah. Just one small thing. Leave a window open upstairs and don't come downstairs when the screaming starts." I said.

**A/N hey guys! WOO HOOO! LONGEST CHAPTER! Okay I **_**will not **_**post the next chapter until I have 25 reviews! Come on it's only six reviews! Please? The next chapter is in EPOV! It will answer your questions! Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**


	12. Vision

**A/N HEY! The big thing is now here! have fun! DISCLAIMER = I OWN NOTHING! *****sniffle* **

**~longandblonde**

**EPOV**

I raced through the house downstairs calling Emmett and Rose on my way down.

I jumped down the last seven steps and saw my family sitting there staring in horror at something on the floor. They looked so terrified. Alice was dry sobbing into Jasper's shirt.

The next thing I noticed was that we where no alone.

I didn't mean that Rose and Emmett came downstairs but the facts that there was an eighteen year old girl sitting in the middle of the living room floor crying her eyes out. It was Bella.

We were just standing there in shock at how she was here. She was supposed to be dead. Then out of nowhere seven newborn vampires jumped out onto the scene. She looked up at them and I wanted to kill myself.

"Her eyes!" Alice said brokenly.

They were dead.

Empty.

Hollow.

Lifeless.

The list went on and on and I would keep going but a sight walked into the room and the whole family growled. It was Victoria. Bella stood up and brushed off her jeans, ignoring the seven vampires surrounding her. I hissed at their tactics.

"Victoria," my angel said calmly, with no trace of fear whatsoever.

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise!" Victoria said cheerfully. _Bitch! _I heard from Rosalie. "But wait! Little Eddie is not here! Where oh where has little Eddie gone?" she sneered after laughing manically.

"Yes, he's gone," Bella said, but there was so much raw, unfiltered, agony in her voice that we flinched. "They all left," she continued.

"Oh well, I will still kill you! They will feel guilty for your death, either way. Especially when your dead body parts are left on their doorstep!" She laughed that evil cackle again, and I winced.

The next thing that came from Bella's mouth nearly made me die right there in that exact spot. "They could care less," was what she said. She said it with a forced looking shrug.

"STOP DEFYING ME! YOU WILL DIE IN PAIN! GET HER!" Victoria snarled at the seven newborns. They jumped on her right away. I snarled and tried to lunge at them but remembered that they were just a vision.

They jumped onto Bella, and she didn't move, cry, or beg for her life. She just closed her eyes as if welcoming death.

"Run Bella!" I cried out, but it was too late they were all there. All seven. Feeding on her. At one time. She was there underneath them and she was screaming. To hear my beautiful angel scream in absolute agony ripped me up.

It turned out they weren't really newborns at all for when Victoria shouted, "STOP! They jumped right off her with remarkable control. She continued squirming and screaming louder because of all the venom in her.

"See? Didn't I tell you, you would die in pain?" Victoria laughed as she snapped Bella's leg. By coincidence, I think not, it was the same spot where James had snapped it as well.

"Finish her off!" Victoria said calmly and coolly. And they did.

The scene disappeared and instead of the eight vampires and Bella, Bella was floating in the air, wearing a white gown, with a glowing halo on top of her head.

"Edward," she said looking right at me. "Edward, why weren't you there? Why didn't you save me? Why did I have to die that way? Why did you just let me die?" She started to fade out of view. "Oh wait! I know. Because you don't love me. Because you don't care…" The words lingered even after the image was gone. There in place of the imaginary Bella, was a picture. Or a ripped picture. It was the one taken in her living room after her disastrous birthday party. It was ripped right between us.

I sank to my knees and howled in pain. I grasped the two pieces of the picture and dry sobbed, wishing for the first time for real tears.

"Oh Bella! I'm such an idiot!"

**A/N Hey! I updated before a week mark! YAY! Any way! So here is what I am asking before I can post. 30 reviews – one chapter 35 reviews – two chapters 40 reviews – three chapters and 45+ I will post four! Doesn't that sound fair? you all know you love me! Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**


	13. Prank

**A/N HEY! Here are the two chapters as promised! :} I hope you like them! I am seriously grateful for the reviews! Especially to Starr Little who is always reviewing! Reviews are the only thing keeping me updating!**

**~longandblonde**

**BPOV**

It was time. We were standing outside of the Cullen household. It looked very similar to the one back in Forks. Just another way of saying, _See? We can replace everything we left behind. Even you! Only it was more like upgrading in your point as now we have a _better vampire_ instead of a _scrawny human. I brushed those thoughts aside. I still hadn't lifted my shield. It was helping me calm down, but I knew I had to pull it down soon so that Maddy could make me invisible.

For some weird reason I felt the need to look up.

When I did I was met with two very familiar topaz eyes. Edward's eyes soon went from fascinated to confused because I pulled my shield down and I knew that I had become invisible. Thank God I had this damn hoodie on. If I didn't Edward would have noticed me, and would have noticed I was Bella, not some weird vampire standing outside of his house. Now that I think about it the latter would have been kinda creepy.

"Let's go!" I whispered since I couldn't use my shield without becoming visible again. We darted up the wall into Rose's room from the open window we asked her to open.

"Em?" She was asking, "Em, I'm worried. What is she going to do? 'When the screaming starts?'" she sounded freaked out.

"Really Rosie, I think we should just take her advice, and stay out of it. It's probably some revenge against Edward."

"Got that damn straight Emmett!" I laughed as we jumped into their room. I saw Emmett and Rosalie literally jump out of the chairs they were sitting in, because we weren't visible yet. I laughed as Carter, Maddy, Alec and I started downstairs – still invisible – into our final positions, while Emily stayed behind to explain to Rosalie and Emmett.

As we walked downstairs I noticed how five of them were already down there. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and the new redheaded female were there. I noticed Jasper's head snap up at my emotions. He knew I was there. _Crap! My physical shield isn't up!_ I got into position anyways.

I smiled as I got into position and signaled everyone in my head. Emmett and Rosalie too. _GO!_

I loosed a high ringing wail that should've broken all the glass in the house as I became visible. I was very disappointed that none of the glass broke. It must have been Emmett-proof. Grrr.

With Maddy's new invention I did what I have wanted to do ever since I had become a vampire. I cried. Huge, shoulder-wrenching, heartbreaking sobs filled the air.

"Come on!" Edward shouted to Emmett and Rosalie, maybe they weren't getting out of this after all, as he ran downstairs.

"What's wrong?" He shouted but then stopped cold at the sight of me. Emmett and Rose showed up behind him as he stopped. I felt Carter and Alec jump out from behind Jasper. Carter was actually six newborns instead of just himself. Man I love his shape-shifting power! I deadened my eyes and looked up at them. I heard gasps from all around the room. Probably because of Alec and Carter.

I was wrong. It was about me! I used my shield to read Alice's mind and what she was thinking about was definitely _not_ Carter and Alec. I mean sure she about exploded of worry when she saw them and me in the same room but she was thinking of me right now, well more about my eyes. _Her eyes… they're… they're _dead!

I was absolutely confused as to why she thought this.

Then Maddy, Carter and Alec by her sides, walked in wearing all the make-up she had to wear to look like Victoria. I almost attacked her because they looked so similar.

"Victoria," I said calmly but I almost burst out laughing because Maddy could _never ever_ be as cruel as Victoria was, this reassured me so I wouldn't attack her (looks can be deceiving). At least to humans, or vampires who don't deserve it. I stood up and brushed off my jeans

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise! But wait! Little Eddie is not here! Where oh where has little Eddie gone?" _OFF SCRIPT! MADDY! OFF SCRIPT! _I screamed at her through my head. She just smiled wickedly. What was she doing?

"Yes, he's gone," I whispered, feeling so much pain it really shouldn't be happening. I WAS OVER HIM! _No you're not Bella!_ My sane self said. In my peripheral vision I saw them flinch. I kept going, "They all left," I was yet again feeling so much pain I almost crumpled then and there. I could not do that.

"Oh well, I will still kill you! They will feel guilty for your death, either way. Especially when your dead body parts are left on their doorstep!" _EWWWW! I can't believe that's what Victoria actually said to you!_ Maddy thought.

"They could care less," and it was that hardest thing I had ever said because I know it was true I tried to shrug but it came out looking forced. _Are you okay Bella?_ My whole family asked.

When Maddy screamed out her line I was shocked still. "STOP DEFYING ME! YOU WILL DIE IN PAIN! GET HER!" Carter and Alec leaped, and I acted like I was welcoming them.

"Run Bella!" it wasn't anyone from my family. It was Edward. I almost looked at him, but stopped myself. Why does he care? He has that new girl. What's-her-face. As they jumped on me I started screaming in "agony" as they bit me. Yes, they actually bit me because I was immune to the venom's pain. When I had gone on a "rebel" streak I joined the southern wars. Ever since we had seen the Cullen's that one day at school I had to wear TONS of make-up to cover every single scar.

"STOP!" Maddy screeched. They jumped off me. Crap, they now know that they weren't really newborns. Oh well. I started squirming and screaming louder. Maddy came over and put her foot on my leg. She pushed down and I moved it so it looked broken when really Maddy just used a weird sound-maker she made for breaking bones and stuff like that. She really went all out. "See? Didn't I tell you, you would die in pain?" I just stared off into space still screaming.

"Finish her off!" Maddy said calmly and coolly. She hated this part of the plan. Alec and carter leaped again, but we were invisible before they landed. I cut my screams off. I quickly pulled off the jeans and blouse. I was wearing a white gown. Emily and I were the only ones who knew about this part. She levitated the halo and me as I put my shield back up so I was visible.

"Edward," I said looking right at Edward. "Edward, why weren't you there? Why didn't you save me? Why did I have to die that way? Why did you just let me die?" I pulled up my shield slowly so I would start to fade out of view. "Oh wait! I know. Because you don't love me. Because you don't care…" I was totally gone now and I had left a picture of us ripped up in two. I scrambled up the stairs to where my family was waiting.

Rose was dry sobbing. "Why did you do it Bella? Why did you show us that?"

"I thought it might be nice for you to see how I became a vampire." I said with a shrug.

"But in the vision you _died!_" Rosalie gasped.

"no, it was just unfinished." I replied.

"I came in after watching the encounter and I was so mad at those _stupid_ vampires for hurting the girl that I came and killed them all." Carter said. Rose and Emmett had learned from Carter how to fight with ancient Chinese skills from carter, which he learned from his visit to China. He met with a vampire who was there to learn those moves. They knew how good he was. Only he and Rose could beat me.

"oh," was all they had to say. We left soon after and when we got to the cars, the only place Maddy removes her invisibility I noticed that Edward was standing by our cars. _NO! _ I shouted into everyone's head. _He'll catch my scent!_ Maddy tried to remove my scent but Edward had already caught it. _This can only mean one thing, _Carter thought while Edward ran off thinking, _I have to tell the family!_ Carter kept thinking _We have to move. I even know where we're moving!_ He flashed me a picture of a forest so dense and so… so… GREEN that I knew we were moving to Forks next.

"NO!" I shouted. "NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I had showed everyone his thoughts and I know they agreed.

"I just want to live in a small town!" Maddy and Emily said.

"I want to get out of this town!" Alec of course.

"It's where we are going," Carter. Well. It was final. Forks I'm coming.

**A/N sorry I'm working on the next one but finals are crazy. As soon as they are over I will be posting WAY more later. But for now I am just posting this chapter. (When I mean way more I mean whatever I have written in my journal.) Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**


	14. Surprise and Decision

**A/N hey peeps! Finals are over for the week! YAY! :) Here u go! Disclaimer – I OWN NOTHING! :(**

**EPOV**

"That was horrible!" I managed to choke out.

"Yes, it was!" Esme said. Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying but they sounded stressed.

"I…I…I can't believe that's how my best friend died!" Alice sobbed out into jasper's shoulder. I felt so bad for him. All the feelings in the room must be killing him.

"How horrible!" Courtney's sickly sweet voice filled the shocked room. "That's Bella right? The girl you left in Forks 122 years ago right?" _And I'm glad you did!_ She continued in her thoughts forgetting about me! _Such a disgusting little human! I am so much better for Edward. That little piece of ugly trash! She doesn't deserve their love! Did you see how she just gave herself up? Ugh!_

"_WHAT?"_ I screeched at her. "Did you really just think that?" I demanded. How is that possible to think about the most kind-hearted, forgiving and selfless person in the world?

"Edward what's wrong man?" Jasper asked. He sounded pained and furious. Poor guy.

"Why don't you tell them Courtney?" I growled.

"I was just thinking about how tragic her death was!" she pleaded with me.

"_LIAR!" _I said as I leaped at her. Alice caught me as I tried to wrestle my way out of her grip. "_You filthy piece of garbage! Get out of this house now!" _I said deathly calm. That just seemed to scare her more so she fled as soon as possible.

"EDWARD!" Esme said. "What did she think that was so repulsive that you kicked her out of our coven?"

Alice screeched in defiance at what I was going to say.

"That horrible, vile, evil, BITCH!" Alice called. She leaped up and Carlisle had to pin her down because Jasper had me. We growled loudly.

"What did she say?" Carlisle begged. I gratefully took the calm coming from Jasper.

"Alice tell them I can't say it out loud." I said as I walked out of the house. I heard her mumbling to the others about what she thought. I heard tons of growls and I even heard Carlisle, _Carlisle_, screech. Us Cullens don't like it when someone insults our family. Even if that family member is… I couldn't even think the last word. I walked around the back to the forest where I could take of running when I smelt it. _Vampire._ I then noticed I was standing where I saw the girl. I traced it back to the school where there were two cars. They looked very familiar. As I got closer I noticed the license plates.

They were the Baker's cars!

As I got closer I noticed a scent I haven't smelled for 122 years. (**A/N guess who?) **Strawberries and Freesias.

_I have to tell the family!_ I thought as I raced home.

~At The Cullen House~

**JPOV (Jasper!)**

I was holding Alice as she sobbed at her friend's death. Her emotions were wild. She was depressed because of Bella's death, and furious at Courtney's thoughts. I stood there comforting her when Edward came back from his run. He was super excited. That alone had me bouncing up and down smiling like Alice. She looked at me and laughed. Good to know I could make my girl smile.

"Edward what's wrong?" Esme asked as Alice looked at him and squealed so loud I actually fell backwards grabbing my ears as Esme's favorite crystal vase broke.

"No, not wrong right!" Edward said. He was so excited. I was actually surprised at the emotion in him.

"What's right then?" Emmett boomed as he came downstairs. Rose was not far behind looking scarred.

"Well, I caught a scent behind our house, and I trailed it to the school. There in the lot were the Bakers' cars. As I got closer to them I smelt something I haven't smelt in years–"

"_Freesias and strawberries!"_ Alice said happily.

"But is it her?" I asked him. I was afraid that it was just a coincidence and I was worried for Edward.

"I don't know," he said uncertainty flashing through him and Alice. "but we have to keep a watch on them. Rose?" he asked looking at her, "Will you watch them? You are in their band!"

"Sure!" rose said, but she was full of indecision. "I will! I really hop Bella's alive – OH! Sorry! I forgot." That had me curious right then while the family was too busy trying to keep the sorrow away. How could she have forgotten, wasn't she mourning too?

"I think we all should Edward. It could do us good to pay our respects. We'll do it during spring break after the talent show."

"Ahem!" Emmett not-so-subtly coughed.

"After the talent show we are going to see Bella's" she flinched at Bella's name, "… grave."

No one argued.

**A/N HEY! This is the earliest update I've ever had! Okay! CONTEST! The 50****th**** reviewer gets a place in the story! :} Hope you like it! Talent show's next! Who will win? DUH DUH DUH! Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**


	15. The Show Goes On

**A/N hey! Here's another one! Wow two in one day! Who knew? Okay there is a song for this one! The Shoe Goes on by Lupe Fiasco.**

**BPOV**

Rose came the next day.

"They're on to you."

"Well hello to you too Rose!" I snickered. "We know we are moving after the talent show." I laughed. She looked devastated.

"Oh, well I'll miss you!" she cried. " Wait! Where?"

I took a deep breath, "Forks."

"Really? We haven't been there since we left." She said truthfully. I laughed in my head. _As if._

"Well, let's start practicing!" Emily said. She had joined our band the same time she joined our school. I had told Rosalie that she wasn't really my kid, considering I wouldn't allow myself, and my coven to get close enough to Edward for him to ask.

~3 weeks later~

Today was the day of the Talent Show. I secretly hoped that we would win so we could stay longer. I knew I would miss Rose and Emmett. We had just finished packing when Maddy came running down the stairs.

"THE TALENT SHOW IS HERE!" she screeched.

I started laughing at her eagerness while the rest of the family jumped. Then they joined in.

"Wow Maddy, loud much?" Carter laughed. They family all got into the cars while I stayed behind and whispered, "Goodbye Colombia Falls. Hello Forks."

"At least we are disappearing during spring break!" Alec said on the car ride to school. We were going slow not wanting to leave.

"Come on!" Emily suddenly squeaked. "We're gonna be late!" we hurried up after that!

When we got there Rose was waiting for us.

"Hey girly!" I said right in her ear to scare her. She jumped.

"Oh yeah!" I said. I had been trying to scare her ever since Carter started training us together. "How did you not hear my heartbeat?" I whispered.

"I was thinking," she whispered back. "Any way, let's check out the competition!" she said as she lead us back over to the list.

We were after the band named _Twilight._

Twilight consisted of:

Connor Gotts – Drums

Brendan Curr – Guitar

Florence Cross – Base

Riley James – Vocals

After us, _Eclipse,_ was Edward's band, _Midnight Sun._ **(Any of these sound familiar?)**

Emmett Cullen – Drums

Edward Cullen – Vocal/keyboard

Courtney Cullen – Keyboard They had scribbled out her name when she stopped coming to school. I wonder why she left.

Alice Cullen – Base

Jasper Hale – Guitar

In our band I sang, Rose played base, Carter had the guitar, Maddy on drums, and Emily took the keyboard from me.

We went to the gym and took our seats.

The comedy part of the talent show went by very fast with many laughs.

_Twilight_ came through and they were pretty good. Then it was us. We had twenty minutes to do this. That included setting up and taking down.

"Alright that was _Twilight!_" the announcer, well, announced. "Up next we have _Eclipse!_ In the band we have Rosalie Hale! Anabelle Baker!" I ran out, and man, the crowd was HUGE! They were even broadcasting! **(Again I don't know if they really do this.)** "Peyton Baker! Sherri Baker! Now, last but not least, Sasha Strode!"

We set up to tons of cheering. I stood there and they started Impossible. Time to show that jerk a lesson. Even if he doesn't know it's me.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
_I know, I know_

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

The crowd erupted into a mass chaos of cheers. The Cullen's were sitting there in awe.

We started Tainted love, one of my faves, as I started to prance across the stage.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love_

_Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want IT any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you'll think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love_

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Tainted love, tainted love_

_Tainted love, tainted love_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

Damn! We were amazing! I'm so glad! We took our stuff down and I bumped into my friend Riley, from _Twilight._

"Holy Shit! You guys were amazing!" she sang.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked back to our seats.

The announcer called up _Midnight Sun_ and I grabbed Alice during their applause. She wheeled around towards me.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Alice. I guess I really was a huge bitch. You see, I am moving to Australia, and I felt really bad. I wanted to say sorry now because you might not know what could happen. I have a friend who never got to say sorry because the person she owed it to died. So, sorry." I said giving her shocked form a hug. I knew she was thinking of Rose, and me.

"oh," she said still shocked. She woke up soon and gave me a smile, "You're forgiven!" she said as she danced up onto the stage.

They soon started and if I was still human I would've fainted.

**A/N Hey peeps! Well this was definitely not as long as I wanted it to be. Poo. Oh well I'll keep working on that. EPOV up next! ;) Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**


	16. Realization

**A/N here you go peoples! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Again if you are the 50****th**** reviewer then you get a place in the story! Three more chances! Have fun! Oh yeah! The songs played last time are Impossible by Shontelle and Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The songs this time are Airplanes by B.o.B, and Just a Dream by Nelly.**

**EPOV**

"Alice! Stop bouncing!" I laughed as she bounced down the steps. She then purposely stood there and bounced. We were all excited about the talent show… except for Rose. She was getting panicky and depressed according to Jasper. Emmett was getting really worried. Finally he snapped.

"What's wrong Rosie?" he really had that one wrong when we were all actually sadder than before.

Rosalie answered in a broken voice, "Belle is moving to Australia after the show." Those eight words totally broke Emmett down. He stood there with that tortured look on his face and I almost died trying to get into his head to hear what he was thinking. Jasper crumpled to the ground.

"I am also worried about what seeing Bella's grave will do to us." She said changing the topic.

"How are you worried? Oh! I get it. The dates on the grave." They were speaking so calmly! How do they do it?

"Come on let's go!" Jasper wheezed out. What was going on?

"Wait!" I called out. "What just happened? Rosalie, Emmett you two are hiding something, now is the time to tell me."

**EmPOV**

"What's wrong Rosie?" I asked my lovely Rose.

She had been really sad lately. I don't know what about. She answered me in a broken voice, "Belle is moving to Australia after the show." Those eight words broke me down. I just got my baby sister back! She can't leave! Then I remembered, we caused her to leave or Edward did. NO! Why did she not cover up right away? Then he wouldn't have found her scent! Why Bella why would you do this to me? I just remembered my family when I heard the thump Jasper made when he hit the ground from my pain. Rose added quickly, "I am also worried about what seeing Bella's grave will do to us."

"How are you worried?" I wondered out loud, and then thought about it. We never learned when Bella was changed, what if it was early on in her life? I mean she looked young but she could be like twenty! "Oh! I get it. The dates on the grave."

"Come on let's go!" Jasper wheezed out. Man I felt really bad but I can't help it! My baby sister is leaving me!

"Wait!" Edward called out. "What just happened? Rosalie, Emmett you two are hiding something, now is the time to tell me." I looked at Rosie. She was standing still as a statue. I remember Bella's words when we brought up the topic of talking to the family again. "You can tell them, _after_ my family leaves the town! Only after, and if you guys leave first then you may never know when you can tell them huh?"

I looked at Edward and sighed. _I will follow your orders Bella!_

"After the show Edward. _Only then!_" I said deadly serious, something I am very rarely. He was shocked at my sudden seriousness. He was silent while we went to the show.

**EPOV**

The comedy part of the show was halfway over and I was still shocked by Emmett's seriousness. He was still deadly serious and it was comedy! I was worried about what their secret could be. As I was rambling in my head my thoughts strayed to my angel. She was so sweet, always blushing and tripping over her feet. She was shy but very strong. No one could replace her. As I thought that I thought of Belle. She was sweet and looked a lot like Bella, but when in reality they were nothing alike. Belle was sporty and never blushed. Not that her blush mattered. Belle was strong but hid behind her pride. All their differences flashed through my mind and I finally got that Bella was _the one._ I had no other worries, but this just brought back more pain of us never being together. _'Bout damn time dumbass!_ Alice thought towards me. Of course she would think that. I was so lost in thought that I had lost track of time. Belle's group was up there getting ready to sing.

Belle stepped up and her voice nearly blew me away. The song was amazing! My heart broke once I realized all the pain in her voice though. It sounds like someone broke her. I know did that exact same thing to Bella. I am a monster. Oh my poor Bella. At least she lived… wait never mind, she never got over me and when I wasn't there, she was slaughtered. I was hurting so bad that Jasper sent calm waves to me. I gratefully took it to forget the pain, but never my Bella.

Belle began to sing again. It was a more upbeat song but this time it was like she took the pain and turned it against whoever hurt her. _Damn! Rose was good! So was that Sasha girl! _Alice was thinking once it was over. Emmett still sat in silence still with that serious expression plastered on his face. The announcer announced us and we got our stuff ready to play. Alice was a little late and she just thought, _Talking to someone._ She started blocking me with lyrics to the songs. I started the song off with my music and Alice started singing.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Emmett came in to sing this one instead of me because according to everyone in the band, I can't rap.

_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

I swear I saw some girls faint from lack of oxygen, or (Jasper's words not mine) our stunning awesomeness. Rosalie was smiling, but just a small one. She was worried and nervous and sad, and a ton of other emotions so string I jumped out of Jasper's head. We started playing again and this was my personal song to Bella. My angel.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

My lover, my life. My shawty, my wife.  
She left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.

Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  


A ton of hands went up in the air and I was surprised when Belle's went up. She looked at the point of tears.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

I wish so much that I could dream. I would dream my fantasy dream every night. Even if she could never come back I would always wish she could. The crowd went nuts and this time more girls fainted. At the rate they were going they might need an ambulance soon.

We took our seats and the rest of the music competition went by faster than the comedy part.

Then we got up and voted for the winners.

I voted Jane Maxwell for comedy and _Eclipse_ for musical. I went back to my seat. Emmett came back only once everyone was sitted and they were counting the ballots. He was smiling a dumb-ass grin until Belle came over and whispered something in his ear. HE looked shocked as she walked away with his dumb-ass smile. It was like she walked up and took it right off his face!

"Emmett?" I asked. "What did you do now?"

"I rigged the ballots so that they would win, and Belle followed after me and changed them back! Now they won't win and–" a hand came and clapped his mouth shut.

"Emmett! They're going to announce the winners!" Rosalie hissed.

"Oh," he mumbled into her hand. He went back to looking serious.

"The winner for the comedy is…" He opened the envelope and said, "Jane Maxwell!" Te crowd went nuts. The girl really was funny.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for! The winners, of the music competition are…"

**A/N Do I dare leave it here? Naw, I am just messing with you all! Hahahahahaha! Come on guys! This chapter is really long so I'm putting the Author's note here. OKAY YOU MUST READ THIS! I am pretty much sucking up right now with this EXTREMLY LONG chapter because I will be gone for a while. Sooooo enjoy while you can!**

**~longandblonde**

He opened the winner's envelope and Emmett was practically falling out of his chair.

"_Midnight Sun!"_ he shouted. Emmett looked crushed. He kept muttering, "They were supposed to win! Them!" we walked up to the stage where Emmett plastered on a fake smile and accepted all the congratulatory remarks. We left the stage and Alice skipped up to Belle, and Rosalie who were speaking or Rosalie was begging something of Belle, how absurd.

"What's up girls?" I swear my jaw dropped to the floor.

Alice _hates_ Belle and she just went and hugged her!

"Rosalie is begging me to stay and watch your performance, because she doesn't want to be alone, but my tickets are already booked to Australia. Oh and Edward? With you mouth open like that you will catch flies. They don't taste good." She said and then made a weird face and walked off with Rosalie in tow.

Emmett was on the floor in hysterics.

"That was so funny! You just got told off by a girl!" he laughed until I kicked him. He stopped for a second but fell over laughing again.

A thought hit me out of the blue then. I whipped out my cell phone and called Rose.

"Hey Rose. I need you at the house you and Emmett have something to tell me." I said to her.

"Sure, sure. We just have to do one thing first. Tell him to meet me at Belle's house."

"Okay then Rose." I shut the phone and stared at Emmett, whose face was solemn again. "Rose wants you at Belle's." Emmett had already gone to his car and was out of the lot before I could even blink. I stared at the spot where Emmett just was, full of confusion as Jasper and Alice continued to the car.

**EmPOV**

I got to Belle's and sure enough the place was just leaving in the moving trucks. Belle and Rosalie were talking by the door.

"Please Bella! Stay! Please!" Rosalie was begging.

"Yes Bella please! I just got my baby sister back!" I helped out Rosalie.

"One: we can't because we already bought the house. Two: You can tell Edward. I know you were going to tell him any way but I give you permission to now. Three: if you wanted me back why didn't you come get me?" She asked us.

We were shocked into stillness.

"Yeah that's what I thought! Any way, are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bells. I'll miss you," I said feeling heartbroken. We drove to the airport where she continued onto a plane to Forks. I couldn't believe she had the courage to go there. That place held all our memories. Good and bad.

We were standing in the area where the Australia planes were leaving. Bella told us to stand there so that the family won't get suspicious if they come looking for us. We walked out of the airport to our cars and from there to the house. Edward was waiting for us when we got there.

"Well? Care to explain why you acted like that to us this morning? I would also like to know why I can't read your thoughts." Rose and I gasped. I didn't know Bella was using her shield! Dang. I memorized the lyrics to Born This Way by Lady Gaga so he wouldn't read my thoughts! I could have wrestled him!

I sighed and said, "Edward? Remember the person you made us all leave in Forks?"

"Why are you bringing Bella into this?"

"Because Bella is the cause, Edward. Belle is Bella."


	17. Move, and Unexpected Visitors

**A/N Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I was seriously busy and couldn't make time! I am I am back now soooooo all's good! Here's the next chappy! Hope you like it! OH! F.Y.I. CONTESTS OVER! Cola 320 won! Reviews are still welcome though! Also this chappy will be SERIOUSLY long since I can't think of a good way to split it… have fun! DISCLAIMER = I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**BPOV**

They were absolutely amazing! Some girls actually fainted from screaming so hard. As the musical part ended I got up to vote. As I walked back I noticed Emmett sneaking into the place where they vote for the winners. All I could do was sneak into the place where they keep all the votes. I watched him take all the ones out for the music competition and placed new ones in.

The new ones had my band written on them.

_He was rigging the votes!_ I couldn't let him make me win! I knew he was going to tell Edward about me so if I won I would have to stay and Edward would know about me! I _can not_ have this happen! So when he walked out wearing a dumbass grin I sneaked back in and switched them all to _Midnight Sun_ so he would win and Edward wouldn't know where I was at all! Not that he would care any way.

I saw Emmett sitting in his spot with that dumbass grin still on his face, so I walked by him and whispered in his ear, "Have fun winning, Em. No one is making me stay here. F.Y.I. rigging the ballots? Easy as pie huh?" I wore his dumbass grin back to my seat. The announcer announced the winners and since I already knew the winners I talked to Rose. She wanted to come over to see me off to Forks.

"Tell Emmett too please? I know he'd want to come!" Rosalie said after they had announced to winners. She knew too since I told her.

"Sure!" I said as I stretched my shield out to cover his mind. He was thinking about how he was going to tell Edward about who I was.

_Hey Em! It's Bella in case you're wondering. Yeah, so Rosalie is coming to see us off and I was wondering if you wanted to come too? _His answer was immediate.

_Hell yes! We will be there!_ I laughed in my head and then his next thoughts shocked me. He started thinking about how his family was visiting my grave!

"You're going to my _grave?_" I hissed at Rose.

"Who told?" she said shocked.

"Emmett was thinking about it." I said peeved and then I noticed my slip up.

"YOU CAN READ MINDS?" She hissed/screeched. Great. Now I have to lie. My family was listening in on our conversation now. Super. Now I have to lie to them too. I will have to tell them soon. Can't keep everything locked up forever…

"Only when my shield is around them." I lied. Well, slightly lied. But that's a different story for a different time.

"Oh, but yeah we're going over Spring Break!" she said happily.

I was still a little shocked. Why would they want to go? "Cool. Maybe you should stop by!" I said casually, because by then the announcement had been made. I could tell because I heard Emmett muttering, "They were supposed to win! Them!" I walked outside and towards my car but Rose pulled me over to the side.

"Please can't you stay and talk to Edward once he knows? Or watch the performance? Please?" before I could answer I was cut off by my best friend – wait! Ex-best friend.

"What's up girls?" Thank you Alice! I said in my head as she hugged me. I noticed Edward's mouth along with Jasper's and Emmett's drop open.

"Rosalie is begging me to stay and watch your performance, because she doesn't want to be alone, but my tickets are already booked to Australia. Oh and Edward? With your mouth open like that you will catch flies. They don't taste good." I made a face because my family and I had another one of our weird child-like games and it was to see who could catch a fly with their mouth open first. I won but it was absolutely disgusting. I then walked away with Rosalie following me. As soon as we got in the car she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked but her phone started ringing, effectively cutting me off.

"Hey Rose," I heard Edward on the other end, "I need you at the house. You and Emmett have something to tell me." I sighed knowing what that something was.

"Sure, sure. We just have to do one thing first. Tell him to meet me at Belle's house." She said. I smiled I was sure going to miss her. Edward mumbled his reply and then Rose hung up. The rest of the ride was filled with her pleas for me to stay.

0.O.o.O.0

We were standing outside of our new home. I had gone to my old home and snuck inside to see if anything of mine remained and as I was in the attic I found all of our pictures. I ended up carrying back the photos. I sighed and watched as Emily unpacked all of our stuff. As soon as she was done I decided to go visit my dad.

"Guys I'm going to go see my dad." They understood what I meant because I had told them my history. Carter knew it all but I had to tell them all any way, it was also hard to explain the bite marks as well. They knew about The Cullens, How I went to join the southern wars after a couple years of being with Carter, How after about sixty years of war I went and joined the Volturi. They were present from then on. Well, from when I joined Carter again. What they didn't know was what I discovered while with the Volturi. By visiting my dad I was really getting ready to tell them about what happened with the Volturi. I ran out the door and towards the cemetery. It took me about ten seconds. I sat down by my father's grave. I was there for an hour just telling my dad about everything, how much I missed him, about my life and how I was going to explain to my family that I was possibly one of the most powerful vampires in the world when I heard seven pairs of feet racing towards me. I jumped up and hid behind the thick wall of trees, and waited to see if they were who I thought they were.

Sure enough the Cullen's came into view moments later. I changed my appearance in case something revealed my hiding place. They spread out throughout the cemetery. I knew they were coming but this soon? I only had about an hour and a half! I was brought out of my musings by an anguished cry coming from Edward. The family was beside him within milliseconds. Alice gasped, she must have seen something.

I then decided that it was time for me to make my exit, but as I started to run away I managed to break a twig in half with a big _snap_ as I was leaving. All heads whipped in my direction. _Uh Oh._ I thought as I ran off.

**JPOV (Jasper)**

"Because Bella is the cause, Edward. Belle is Bella." I sat there in silence. The only emotion in the room was shock. Edward started stuttering, "W-w-what, when, where, HOW?" he bellowed the last word. How Rosalie and Emmett were so calm was beyond me.

"I said Edward, Belle is Bella. Bella is alive, or well dead in a sense, and a vampire!"

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't believe you! How can she be? I refuse to believe that she was changed! Even if she was she would be in Australia! I-"

"EDWARD!" Rosalie exploded. Only then I noticed that Alice, Esme and Carlisle were still in shock. "I talked to her! She's in Forks! You don't believe me? Well we already have tickets for the plane let's go!" Rosalie and Edward stormed out of the house, the rest of us following out behind them.

The flight to Forks was… hard to explain. Everyone sat there with their different feelings and thoughts.

When we got there we ran to the cemetery right away. Edward darted around looking for Bella's grave. He cried out when he saw the date. The family followed after him. All of a sudden Alice gasped. The next thing we know a huge _snap_ filled the cemetery and we saw a flash of startlingly red hair fly away. We were soon in pursuit of the vampire. This vampire was fast and had a head start so we followed it by its scent. We arrived at a lake within minutes. The trail ended at the lake and I said "It's in the lake." I could feel its emotions and it was feeling fear, and pain? I was so confused by this vampire it wasn't even funny. We all dived in and I swam right towards the fleeing creature. I noticed that the vampire was a girl. I grabbed her and dragged her out of the water. As soon as we were out she started fighting. I laughed as we fought, but stopped mid-laugh as the water started dripping off her taking all the make-up off with it. There were three-times as many scars on her than there were on me. She then pulled all these moves I had never seen before. I was on the ground in seconds.

The family kept up the chase. I got up and started following them, wondering why the vampire hadn't killed me. Off in the distance was a huge cracking sound, then a tree came flying back. We all ducked but only Edward ducked the second half of the tree. It hit the rest of us and slowed us down. There was a big boom and some growls. I had guessed Edward had caught the girl. Once we got there we circled the girl and Edward. As soon as we had closed ranks Edward hopped up and joined us.

The vampire laid on the ground and muttered nonsense to herself. "Not much time! Why now? Why here? WHY?" she was feeling horribly depressed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Edward asked. He was feeling determined.

She looked as if someone had shocked her. Then she started laughing insanely. "Who am I? Who am _I_? Well I know who you are, Mary-Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Platt Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy, and Edward Anthony Mason. Jasper changed by Maria to fight in the Southern Wars, everyone else changed by Carlisle, and Carlisle and Alice by an unknown. Carlisle was hunting vampires and was bitten while attacking them, Edward was dying of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago 1918, Esme jumped off of a cliff after her son died, Rosalie was abused to the point of death by her fiancé, Emmett mauled by a bear and to this day has a grudge against bears, Alice was admitted into an asylum while human, tracked by a tracker named James and changed by a vampire who worked in the asylum." She was staring at me when she finished her story. I noticed how she had an Irish accent. "How's that for who you all are?" She started laughing, but I noticed how she was feeling horribly depressed.

"Wait, I forgot someone! I'm pretty sure you all did too! Isabella Marie Swan. Poor human girl! Lied to, and left to die. I remember her well. Best blood I ever tasted!" She smiled viciously. I then surprised myself and the rest of the family by growling at her along with Edward and Emmett. She just laughed. I noticed something about her though. She was getting angry.

"But why would any of you care you left her here to die! Of course when I got to her she should've been a goner but then that nomad cut in! Saved the poor thing's life too! Ugh if I ever find him I swear…"

Rosalie decided it was then time for her to cut in, "You changed Bella? You're Victoria?" Rose was so pissed she launched herself at Victoria. They began to fight in a way so different from what I have learned. Everyone was curious. They wanted to know when Rose had learned this technique. In the end Rose ended up pinned to the ground. Rose and Emmett started laughing. Victoria pitched in too. I scared me because Edward was feeling drawn to Victoria! The one who tried to kill Bella!

"Yet again Rose, you lose to the almighty Bella!" the girl, I figured she was Bella, gaped at Emmett.

The family gasped. "But Bella looks nothing like that! And she would never fight like that for no reason!" Alice burst out. Bella smiled and slowly just like the water that dripped off of her when she left the lake her disguise melted away. There in the place of Victoria, stood Bella as a vampire. I looked at her arms, and the many scars were still there.

"You have scars on your arms. How has this come to be? Why have we never noticed them?"

"You have all told me your stories I might as well tell you mine. One hundred twenty two years ago I was changed by Victoria and several others. You've all seen how this happened. What you haven't seen is that carter came while I was still alive and saved me against all of them. He has the power of changing. He split into eight and tore them apart. After I had finished changing, he asked me to join his coven. I told him I understood all about vampires, and he taught me how to fight because I told him where I was going. Two years after learning from him we parted after me telling him the "vegetarian" way. I went down south and found a vampire named Ashley. I joined her army and fought for eighty years. I was always at the front line, which was how I earned my many scars. Her army was found out by the Volturi and I was offered a spot with them when they discovered my possible talent and my fighting skills. I accepted and they helped me discover my "extra ability". I left them after twenty years and have been traveling with Carter, Maddy, and Emily ever since." She paused for a second, "What only two people know is what my real ability is. I am absorbent. Permanently absorbent. All I have to do is walk up to someone touch them and bam! I have their main traits. Only my ability will increase the power of it. I have Jane's, and Alec's power, but I prefer to place my memories into your head. The memories of my family, best friend, and soul mate leaving me is much more painful than Jane's gift. Alec's? well the numbing sensation I felt when I was that much pain is worse. You can talk, taste, hear and see, but you feel no emotion at all. How's that for pleasant? You can watch your mate die but can't feel any emotion about it whatever!" she laughed, but it sounded strangled.

"Bella!" Edward whispered agonized.

"A little late to the party don't you think Edward?" Bella quipped.

"Bella, Bella you have to know, I lied. I told you I didn't love you, but I lied." NO EDWARD! What a horrible time to tell her this! Her depression roared but then, anger soared above it.

"You dare stand there and tell me you love me? After all you did? Now that I'm immortal? Now that I'm not _human?_ Now you don't have to use your self-control?" she was so mad she was shaking. "I remember what you said to me Edward, _every word!_ **I'm… **_**tired **_**of pretending to be something that I am not, Bella. I am not human.** And now that I'm a vampire you won't have to pretend! Goody you! well guess what Edward? My memory is not a sieve, I remember so if you think you can stand there and say you lied, well, THAT WON'T CUT IT!" Bella charged towards him, her arm raised and was halfway to smacking him across the face when her arm stopped. She was furious, but still depressed at the same time. "Let. Me. Go." She whispered furiously. "Why not!" she then whipped around and started talking to literally nothing. "FINE!" she finally screamed. Then she turned to us, who were all staring at her like she was insane, and said, "Well I will be taking my leave now, and I'm sure my family would love to talk to you!" and with that she stormed off in my direction. My family was begging me with their eyes and such not to let me let her go. I tried to stop her but I couldn't move. She grabbed my arm and started dragging me with her.

"Jasper!" Alice cried. She tried chasing after us but hit something I couldn't see and fell backwards.

We arrived in a small clearing after about an hour.

"You felt my true emotions the entire time, Jasper. I know you did because my shield wasn't covering me. You are not to tell anyone this understood?" she said deadly calm. I couldn't feel anything from her at all. She was just, nothing.

"Understood, but tell me something first. Do you still love Edward?" I looked at her. She lasted all of one minute before she broke down dry sobbing onto my shoulder. I gently lowered us down onto the ground where we sat, and she cried, telling me all about how she felt about all of us. She was heartbroken that we left, and even said herself she was so numb when she changed that she felt no pain whatsoever. I felt so guilty. If I had controlled my thirst better this wouldn't have happened. Eventually she stood up, pulling me with her, and said, "You won't see me again, Jasper. Well, you probably will, but unless I want you too, you won't know it's me. And please, don't tell anyone about this, I'm not ready to handle your family." She turned then, gave me a hug, and darted off into the great unknowns, me half-waving good-bye.

**A/N well how's that for being late huh? One month, maybe more. Definitely the latest I've ever updated! Anyway, hope you like the twist added to the story now! PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time!**

**Love y'all,**

**~longandblonde**


	18. Then Go Get Her!

**Disclaimer – I OWN NOTHING! I think you all know that by now! ;)**

**CPOV (Carter's point of View)**

We were all sitting at home just taking in Bella's story. I couldn't believe that she had spent all that time fighting. I mean, I can understand around twenty years, but one hundred? That is a lot of time.

All of a sudden, Alec started growling. "I can't believe that Edward boy had the nerve to do that to Bella! Why if I ever meet him again, I swear I will slowly rip him to itsy bitsy pieces and burn him bit by bit!" he was furious. I sighed and said, "We can't just go and destroy him, Alec. Imagine how much more hurt Bella would be if we destroyed him? Her family? We can't -" then we all heard Bella's voice in our heads, **Help! The Cullen's are here! Edward is in pursuit -oomph! Scratch that on top of me! I just need backup!** After her message there was a picture placed in our brains of where she was.

"Let's go!" Alyx , my new mate, said. With those words we chased out to where the field was.

oO0Oo

we came up to the clearing just as Rosalie screeched out, "You changed Bella? You're Victoria?" I just about freaked out, and as we made it to the clearing there was Victoria where Bella should be standing! I thought I was seeing ghosts. Rosalie attacked Victoria, using the moves I taught her! Go Rose! Then Victoria started fighting the same way.

This. Was. Not. Happening.

Then Rose was pinned. Emmett, Rose, and Victoria started laughing. "Yet again Rose, you lose to the almighty Bella!" I was so confused that Emmett said this. Bella/Victoria stared at him in horror.

"But Bella looks nothing like that! And she would never fight like that for no reason!" Alice screeched out. I fully agreed but I couldn't give away our location, for fear of attack. Then Bella/Victoria looked like water was running off her, and there in place of Victoria was Bella! I was even more confused.

"You have scars on your arms. How has this come to be? Why have we never noticed them?" ah the military boy, Jasper, has finally noticed her many scars.

"You have all told me your stories I might as well tell you mine. One hundred twenty two years ago I was changed by Victoria and several others. You've all seen how this happened. What you haven't seen is that carter came while I was still alive and saved me against all of them. He has the power of changing. He split into eight and tore them apart. After I had finished changing, he asked me to join his coven. I told him I understood all about vampires, and he taught me how to fight because I told him where I was going. Two years after learning from him we parted after me telling him the "vegetarian" way. I went down south and found a vampire named Ashley. I joined her army and fought for eighty years. I was always at the front line, which was how I earned my many scars. Her army was found out by the Volturi and I was offered a spot with them when they discovered my possible talent and my fighting skills. I accepted and they helped me discover my "extra ability". I left them after twenty years and have been traveling with Carter, Maddy, and Emily ever since." She paused for a second, and I knew her story was done. So imagine my surprise when she continued! "What only two people know is what my real ability is. I am absorbent. Permanently absorbent. All I have to do is walk up to someone touch them and bam! I have their main traits. Only my ability will increase the power of it. I have Jane's, and Alec's power, but I prefer to place my memories into your head. The memories of my family, best friend, and soul mate leaving me is much more painful than Jane's gift. Alec's? well the numbing sensation I felt when I was in that much pain is worse. You can talk, taste, hear and see, but you feel no emotion at all. How's that for pleasant? You can watch your mate die but can't feel any emotion about it whatever!" she laughed, but it sounded strangled. I didn't know she went through that kind of pain!

"Bella!" Edward, the ass, whispered agonized.

"A little late to the party don't you think Edward?" Bella quipped; you could tell she was pissed.

"Bella, Bella you have to know, I lied. I told you I didn't love you, but I lied." Oh the nerve of that jackass! Bella whipped towards him fuming, and said, "You dare stand there and tell me you love me? After all you did? Now that I'm immortal? Now that I'm not _human?_ Now you don't have to use your self-control?" she was so mad she was shaking. "I remember what you said to me Edward, _every word!_ **I'm…**_**tired**___**of pretending to be something that I am not, Bella. I am not human.** And now that I'm a vampire you won't have to pretend! Goody you! well guess what Edward? My memory is not a sieve, I remember so if you think you can stand there and say you lied, well, THAT WON'T CUT IT!" Bella charged towards him, her arm raised and was halfway to smacking him across the face when Alec raced up and grabbed her arm, preventing her from slapping him.

"Let. Me. Go." She whispered furiously. Alec looked at her, and you could tell that he said no. "Why not?" Bella hissed. Bella relayed the information to us because she could tell we were curious. _Because if you slap him the whole family will get mad, we don't want that now do we?_ He added at the end.

"FINE!" she finally agreed. Then she turned her attention back to the Cullens. "Well I will be taking my leave now, and I'm sure my family would love to talk to you!" and with that she stormed off in Jasper's direction. I could tell the Cullens didn't want her to leave, but if she was absorbent then the physical shield she met would have given her their power. And sure enough when she dragged Jasper off and pixie tried to follow she rammed into Bella's shield. I laughed as we walked into the little circle Bella left us with.

"Hello, Cullens." I said. They started looking at me with huge eyes, as if they'd seen a ghost. Maddy started laughing. "Maddy. That's not very nice!" I scolded her and sure enough we were all visible before I even finished.

Alice's eyes bugged out of her head. "Peyton? Sherri? Sasha? _ALEC?_" Alec started laughing because to them he was in an animal's stomach. "Actually, pixie, my family's names are Carter, and Maddy, and my mate's name sure as hell isn't Sasha! It's Emily." He said harshly.

"Wait. Alec Qualley? The boy who died of an animal attack in Montana?" Edward asked. Alec whipped around as if remembering that Edward was still here. "Yeah what's it to you?" Alec said.

"Well, who changed you?" Edward asked.

"Bella of course! She changed all of us. She has the best control, and while Carter may have started our coven she leads us. Oh, and speaking of her," He said just before pulling his arm back and hit Edward so hard in the face that he fell over. "That's for Bella."

"So that's why you stopped Bella? So you could hit him yourself? God you are like the perfect big brother!" Maddy squealed as Emily gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior. We just wanted to talk." I said shaking my head at my son's behavior. But what he said was true. Bella was like our leader in a way. She made the most of the major decisions.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Their leader Carlisle asked.

"Easy! Why you left Bella, and what the hell you are doing here!" Alec fumed.

"Alec for god's sake calm down! We do not need you killing our dear Cullens here now would we?" Maddy asked in a sickly sweet voice. I rolled my eyes at them as they started fighting like always.

"Well, I think Edward should tell you our reasoning for leaving Bella." Alice said giving him an evil glare.

"I left her because I thought she would be better off without me. She deserves so much better than some vile monster like me. She deserved a human life. A full one. But now she is a vampire. I didn't even think about Victoria, didn't know she was mates with James. And now I managed to screw everything up. I really do love her. That's why I left. And now she hates me. As to what we are doing here, well, Rosalie and Emmett told me Bella was a vampire but I didn't believe them. We were coming to see her grave before we left anyway." He looked heartbroken. The poor kid didn't even have a break.

"and you didn't think that leaving her would hurt her? That while you were off doing god knows what that she wasn't in _pain?_ So much that she virtually welcomed death? I watched the whole thing go down between Victoria and Bella. It was so much worse than that little _tidbit_ Bella showed you. I say that the leg breaking was only one hundredth of the horrible things Victoria did to her. I knew for a fact Victoria was going to change Bella, and then kill her immediately after she "woke up" three days of fiery torture and then death? Uh uh. That was one of the reasons I saved her. Did you know that she looked at me? When she was being tortured? She knew I was there the entire time. Smartr girl she is. Observant too. You don't know how bad you screwed up." I said. I paused and looked at him. "But yet she still loves you."

"I love her too!" he said, with an unknown emotion in his voice.

"Then go get her!" everyone in the clearing yelled. Then with a smile on his face he darted off in the direction Bella last went. I knew the moment he passed through the spot where the shield shoud be that Bella was long gone.

**A/N I know short chapter, but an important one as well. The next one **_**should**_** be up soon but I don't know for sure. Any way love y'all! ~longandblonde**


	19. Concert

**A/N hey guys! I'm baack! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it!**

**EPOV**

I followed Bella's scent to a clearing. Jasper was staring off in the distance frowning and holding something in his hand. The pristine white of the envelope was stained by black ink, but what the ink said confused me. It was my name. Jasper saw me staring and gave me the envelope. I ripped it open immediately.

_Edward,_

_I can't do it. I'm not a princess. This ain't a fairytale. Edward, you have caused me so much pain I don't know what to do. I was ready to die as a human. Now I have accepted the pain that comes with my life. We're like fire and gasoline I'm no good for you you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase. I don't want to smile its been this way for awhile. Oh I can see now that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor to find my whoever. Sometimes I stand out in the rain, where no one can see me crying trying to wash away the pain. I knew nothing good comes easy all good things take some time, but your fake love? I thought it was a good thing that took a long time. No it was a horrible curse sent to kill me. Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside me say, "I just don't think you're strong enough!" This is a big world that was a small town, there in my rearview mirror disappearing now. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now.__Never mind I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too don't forget me, I begged I remember, you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._ _No matter how hard you look Edward, you will never find me. Unless I want you to._

_~Bella_

I stood there reading and rereading the paper. I hurt her. "You will never find me" and "Unless I want you to" stuck in my head like glue. She's really gone this time.

**BPOV**

I stood in my little cabin somewhere in Ireland. The mountain range was beautiful to me, especially in the morning with the sun bouncing off the snow-tinged tops. It made the mountains glow. I knew that Emmett was coming to visit me. I had managed to brush my hand against Alice's in the clearing. I saw him running up the trail and knocking on the door. And sure enough twelve minutes later I saw him come. I opened the door before he could knock.

"Hey," he said slightly startled.

"Hi, come on in I know you want to talk." I led him to the living room. He sat down on the black leather armchair and me the leather couch.

"What did you say in that letter to Edward? He looked devastated." Right to the point Emmett, I thought.

"Things between him and me. Mostly a description of the pain I was in when he left. There was so much…" I started falling into a memory, one that I would accidently push on Emmett and make him feel the pain right with me, but he hugged me so tight I snapped out of it. I hugged him back with as much strength as I could muster. He grunted. I loosened up a bit.

Then I started laughing. I haven't truly laughed since he left. I laughed so hard. Emmett looked at me weird. I stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"I haven't truly laughed since you guys left me. It hurt me so much. I wasn't happy. Only Emily could make me smile. So the fact you made me laugh should please you greatly." And is so did. His smile could have melted the snow on the mountains. He was wondering what made me laugh.

"The fact that you were so surprised that I was stronger than you! You grunted, and it sent me into fits of laughter." I smiled at him as he seemed to notice I could read my thoughts.

_Can you hear me?_ He thought. I smiled and nodded.

"Holy Shit! You weren't kidding when you said you were absorbent!" his smile faded and his thoughts traveled to Edward.

"I'm not taking him back Emmett. He caused me so much pain because I was human, and now I'm a vampire he suddenly wants me? I-I-I CAN'T TAKE IT!" I exploded. I screamed it all out at Emmett, and he sat there like the good older brother he is, and when I broke down he pulled me into a hug. I cried onto his shoulder. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

Finally I sat up and looked at him. He smiled and said, "I think that you need someone more cut out for this than me." I contemplated for a short while my mind knowing exactly who he was talking about, then looked up and nodded.

**APOV(Alice)**

I was so nervous. Emmett came home late last night and went straight up to me. he knocked on my door and merely gave me an address and said I was needed.

I knew that address I heard Carter tell Emmett that address two days ago. It was Bella's "Hideaway" address. She needed me! Or did she just need me to yell at me? To tell me she never wanted to see me again? I was panicking, but I was going. If my best friend needed me then I would go to her. Nothing would get in my way. Not even the Volturi. I would get there. No matter how long it took.

**One Plane Ride Later**

Wow. A ten-hour flight. That wasn't so bad. I quickly took off in the direction of the address.

I stood in front of her cabin. I could hear her moving inside. I knew she knew I was there. I was so nervous. I didn't know what she needed me for. What was wrong with her? I felt a huge wave of calm come over me, and Bella finally opened the door.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground being squished to death by Bella. She was sobbing, muttering, "I don't know what to do!" over and over again. Slowly she calmed down and sat up pulling me with her.

"I've missed you Alice." She said, sadness full in her eyes. I hugged her.

"I missed you too! Edward wouldn't let me say goodbye." She looked at me weird. Oh she didn't know. "C'mon, I'll tell you about it." I dragged her inside and told her the story about how Edward made us leave. I showed her the events in my mind while I explained. When I was done she was shocked to stillness.

"So he never stopped loving me? Not once? It was all a lie?" she was practically begging me to say yes.

"Yes it was all a lie! Of course he never stopped loving you! You're Isabella Marie Swa-Baker!" I almost screwed up. I forgot she doesn't like to be called by her real surname. She smiled at me.

"Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. That's my name." I smiled. Hugely. Then I frowned.

"How are we going to tell Edward about your love? He thinks you disappeared off the face of the planet. Oh I know!" I then went over the plan with Bella, and all night we worked out the details.

**One Month Later At The Cullens' Concert**

**EPOV**

I was sitting on stage waiting for the audience arrive when Alice finally showed up.

"Alice! Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh out and about!" she waved it off like it was no big deal. She was gone for three days! I sighed but let it slide because we were on soon.

The lights went down and we heard the audience quiet. We all then entered onstage and the crowd went nuts. We took our places and began the first song.

_Beautiful Girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

Emmett started rapping then because they whole family agreed that I could never, even close close to rapping.

_not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
i know you feel where i'm coming from  
regardless of the things in my past that i've done  
most of it really was for the heck of the fun  
on the carousel so around i spun (spun)  
with no directions just tryna get some (some)  
tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)  
this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)  
and honestly i ended up with none_

there's no much nonsense  
it's on my conscience  
i'm thinking baby i should get it out  
and i don't wanna sound redundant  
but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
(that you wanna know)  
but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)  
cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)  
and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothing on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

hands down there will never be another one  
i been around and i never seen another one  
look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
and you wild when you ain't got nothing on  
baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
and you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
_you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
stop.. now think about it_

i've been to london, i've been to paris  
even way out there in tokyo  
back home down in georgia to new orleans  
but you always steal the show (steal the show)

_and just like that girl you like a nintendo 64 (64)  
if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)_

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)  
whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
yeah and that's just how we do it  
and i'ma let this ride  
Emmett Cullen and my brothers!

The crowd went absolutely nuts. I smiled, as we continued on.

Three songs into the concert my hands started playing music I've never heard of before. My face kept neutral, even though I was freaking out. I couldn't stop! Then Alice started singing, and she actually knew the words.

_Not gonna miss you when you're dead and gone  
Not gonna talk about you over and over and over  
Not gonna file you under latest nostalgia  
Nor happily ever after_

Not gonna listen to your played-out songs  
Don't wanna think about you over and over and over  
Not gonna read about the latest fads on your trendy blog  
I want nothing to do with that

Cause you've made a mess of everything  
(And I'm not listening)

You're not a hero, you're a liar  
You're not a savior, you're a vampire  
Sucking the life out of all the friends you've ever known  
You're just a train wreck, not a winner  
Up on your soapbox, preaching down to the sinners  
A saint without a cause  
We're not listening  
We're not listening

I'm gonna start a revolution  
Of convoluted disillusion  
(Start a revolution)  
I'll lead a war with no conclusion  
And in the final hour, I'll be a confident coward

Cause if we stand for nothing, we'll fall for anything

You're not a hero, you're a liar  
You're not a savior, you're a vampire  
Sucking the life out of all the friends you've ever known  
You're just a train wreck, not a winner  
Up on your soapbox, preaching down to the sinners  
A saint without a cause  
We're not listening  
We're not listening

Now this is moving in the same direction  
But I'm a little too spent to care  
Cause it's a battlefield till it blows over  
Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

You shut us out till we live in glass houses  
You talk shit; it's a price to bear  
You're only wrong until you get older  
Keep your friends close and your enemies closer  
Enemies closer

They're gonna miss me when I'm dead and gone  
They're gonna talk about me over and over and over  
They're gonna file me under latest nostalgia  
And happily ever after

I'm not a hero, I'm a liar  
I'm not a savior, I'm a vampire  
Sucking the life out of all the friends I've ever known  
We're a train wreck, not winners  
On a soapbox, preaching down to the sinners  
Saints without a cause  
We're not listening  
We're not listening  
We're not listening  
We're not listening  


I think Alice finally lost it! Broadcasting that we were vampires! Wait. They think we're human still. My fingers transitioned into yet another song that I didn't know but Alice did. _What is going on here? _Emmett and Jasper were thinking. I couldn't look at them. I literally couldn't, my head wouldn't move.

Alice's voice broke through my thinking.

_Strange maze, what is this place?  
I hear voices over my shoulder,  
Nothing's making sense at all.  
Wonder, why do we race?  
When everyday we're runnin' in circles,  
Such a funny way to fall.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.  
_

_When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you._

Show my cards,  
Gave you my heart,  
Wish we could start all over.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you.

I heard everything you said,  
I don't wanna lose my head,  
When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you.

When Alice finished she was looking at me. Jasper was in total shock. I could feel the love rolling off of her, and the agony. I needed to talk to her. We finished off with an actual song of ours. The crowd went nuts. I think someone passed out. I was scared. Definitely scared of Jasper. Alice was confusing me. Once the stage was cleared Alice dragged me outside into the woods. She looked up at me and kissed me full on. I couldn't break away! Since when was Alice this strong?

Finally Alice broke away from me, but it wasn't Alice who looked back at me.

**A/N isn't this a wonderful place to end the chapter? I love this spot! And nothing any of you can say will convince me other wise! But if you review I might update sooner! I sincerely hop you liked this chapter. I liked it a lot! Music – Nothin' on You – B.O.B ft. Bruno Mars – Heroes – All Time Low (my fav band!) – Painting Flowers –All Time Low hope you liked it! Oh! In the letter to Ew-dward from Bella, there are lyrics. Give me guess of how many **_**different**_** songs are in it! Oh and put that guess as a review!**

**~longandblonde**

**P**

**R**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**B**

**U**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**!**


	20. I know, forever Or is it?

**A/N hey to everyone out there even bothering to read my story! I feel like no one likes my story anymore! No one reviews… don't worry though I will work on updating more frequently! If some of you reviewed…**

**EPOV**

There was no one face that looked back at me. it was a hodge podge of different people flashing through. I saw Bella, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jane, Alec, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and many other people I didn't know. I back up, scared.

"What's wrong?" the changing person asked. Even their voice didn't stay the same. It's pitches rose and fell with the change of bodies.

"I… You're… i-I who or should I say _what_ are you!" I said.

"Oh, I'm doing it again aren't i? I do this when I'm extremely nervous. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The changing form slowly turned into a familiar figure. An angel.

I gasped. Bella had been with me all night and I hadn't even known it! I honestly thought Alice was there. And of course that's the frst thing that cam out of my mouth! I'm an idiot. "I thought you were Alice!" she raised an eyebrow.

"did you want me to be? Cause I can always change back!" and as promised she turned right back into Alice, voice and everything. "See?" she said. "I'm Alice now!" she was a very puzzling person, but I loved her for it.

"Listen Bella," I looked up from my shoes, which seemed to have become quite interesting while she turned into Alice. "I, well the last time we were in the same place everything came pouring out of me and I should have done it right. I love you. Really. I always have! I only told you I didn't love you so you would let go of me! I knew that we were causing you danger just by being us! I thought leaving would be the right thing! I'm sorry. I lied. I lied and I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. But please believe me I thought I was doing the right–" Bella's lips covered mine then, efficiently ending my rambling. She stepped back and smiled timidly.

"I know Edward. I know you love me. And I love you too, but what I need to know is how? How could you doubt my love so thoroughly? I love you with everything I have! You are my world! But for you to think I would ever move on? I agree Edward. You are an idiot!" then she started laughing, but it was no normal laugh. It was a laugh full of pain.

" I though for _one hundred and twenty two years_ that I wasn't good enough, and you didn't love me! and here you are telling me you do, which I fully agree with, but I need you to know that I never forgot. Never. You are my clearest memory. How could you think I would forget?" in her eyes I saw the most agony I had ever seen. I knew I had hurt her. So much… so so much. I had to fix this. Now.

"Bella. We already established this. I. Am. An. Idiot. I thought you would forget me and live a happy life. I doubted you, I admit it. I hurt you so much because I thought I was saving you! I left so you wouldn't be a vampire and Victoria got to you! I owe my life to Carter because if he weren't there then I would not have lived. Please. Please. Can you forgive me for leaving you? I crave your pardon. I need it! Please say you can forgive me!" I had fallen to my knees grasping at her feet. I looked up at her pleading with my eyes. She kneeled next to me.

"I forgive you. I love you! You're my Edward! Nothing will take you away from me! Nothing!" I was so overjoyed at the moment I missed the crucial facts out for me to see. She said you from me, not me from you. There was also the fact that underneath the joy in her eyes is an all-knowing pain from information only she knows.

**BPOV**

"I forgive you! I love you! You're my Edward! Nothing will take you away from me! Nothing!" I had let loose too much information to him, but he seemed to have missed it. I kissed him sweetly.

We had been sitting out here for a little while talking when I heard Jasper raging through the forest. I switched back to Alice and whispered to Edward, "Play along." I quickly latched my lips onto his and started making out with him heavily.

Jasper burst into the small clearing to see us making out.

"Alice!" he cried out. I jumped away from Edward, who was looking quite shocked, and looked sheepishly at Jasper.

"Oh jazzy. I'm sorry you had to find out this way! You were just a fling. Edward here is my one true love!" with that I kissed Edward again and smiled at him seductively.

"Alice! What about Bella? Your best friend?" he asked, desperate now.

"What about her? She missed her chance! She left him! Now I get Edward all to myself! But then again I have had him since I met him!" I said as I melted back to myself kissing Edward sweetly on the lips. The look on Jasper's face sent us into hysterics.

"Ha Jasper! You should have seen your face!" I laughed and then changed my face to match his. "see? Isn't it hilarious?" I fell to the ground laughing. Then Jasper proceeded to pick me up and race me back to the house.

OXOXOXO

Once we got back to the house I set it up so that my family and I would be the Cullens' new neighbors. I smiled at the fact that I could see him every night, and day at that! It was perfect. For now. You never know when the vision of perfection shatters. And I have a feeling that it will shatter soon. Very soon.

**A/N ohhh cliffy. And maybe the end. No one seems to review! I know there are people out there reading my story! Come on! One review won't kill you! And if I get enough of them maybe I'll get a updating schedule! Any way, this is the chapter I have provided! Enjoy!**

**~longandblonde**


	21. Just a  Game of Soccer Right? Wrong

**A/N Hey guys. It's another chapter! I haven't finished yet! I think a couple more chapters? Any way I would just like to thank LilyCullenx and Lionara for reviewing my last chapter! Love you guys! Any ways have fun!**

**~longandblonde**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: I OWN IT AL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bella (with her changing forms and scary voice): I suggest you tell the truth little girl.**

**Me: I still own it?**

**Bella: I still haven't heard the truth yet! *****advances closer***

**Me: *runs away screaming* I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! **

**Hee thehee now on with the story!**

**BPOV**

It had been a couple of months with the Cullens when I asked a very crucial question.

"Have any of you played soccer?" the whole house stared at me like I was crazy.

"No, just baseball. Why? The balls are too wimpy and the fields _way_ too small!" Emmett, the sports geek he is, said. I laughed.

"When has that ever stopped you?" I asked. I then got up, ran to my house, and grabbed my favorite soccer ball. It was a perfect sphere of silver, steel, gold, and crushed diamonds. The ball was virtually indestructible.

My family was at my side in a second.

"Soccer?" Emily shouted.

"Of course!" came my reply as I ran back to the Cullens. Once I got there I grabbed Emmett and took off to the perfect spot for our game. It was this huge valley in the mountains. The mountains would block the ball from rolling out and I had built new nets with Alec.

My smile increased in size when we finally got there. It was perfect. Everyone else ran into the valley milliseconds later.

"Whoa…" I heard Jasper mutter. I looked at Emmett then quickly said, "I get Edward!"

He balked knowing I just got the second fastest runner. Second to me of course. Then recuperated and quickly said, "Carlisle!"

"Jasper!"

"Alice!"

I smirked. Emmett had forgotten my family I said slowly, victory already coloring my tone, "Emily." My little Emily skipped lightly to my side. Emmett laughed the called, "Rosalie!" I laughed again and calmly called, "Maddy." Now mmett looked scared. We all know Esme refs, so he didn't know who in my family he hould choose.

"Umm, Alyx?" Carter's mate who we met when we first got here walked to his side, her competitive side coming out.

"Carter!" then Emmett noticed something. "Hey you have one more person than me!"

"I'm hurt Emmett! I'm you're wrestling partner for weeks you decide to ditch me? Wow." Came Alec's voice from behind us all.

I smiled when we all huddled up. I noticed we only had five teammates so that meant six on the field. "Edward, you get midfield, Emily and I will get forward, Jasper, and Carter you guys have defense. Maddy, goal. Ok break!" we took the field. And from center field I explained the rules.

"No pushing, shoving, using your hands, tripping, and no using lust against your partner." I glared at Edward. Then just to bug jasper I used my shields on my whole team. "Any penalties in the goalie box will give you a penalty kick, where your goalie has to stand on the line and try to stop it. Any questions? No? Good." I said giving them no time to react. The field was huge so I couldn't just launch it into the goal and using powers was illegal so I couldn't use telekinesis. I sighed but passed it back to Edward who launched it up to me at midfield.

We were halfway through the game, my team winning 5-2 when I felt it. The only hole in my shield. The one I put there so we could communicate. I stopped running, the ball rolling ahead of me.

I'm sure I looked a sight. Standing in the middle of a soccer field, my eyes glowing blue, the pain ripping through my head as my small hole grew bigger. A vision filled my mind.

_~Vision~_

_Aro was standing at his thrones with Jane, Alec, and demetri at his feet._

"_Our dear friends, the Cullens, have doubled in size, and I need you to destroy as many of them as you can. Pick them off when they go hunting, or something of the sort. I just need them to know that they can not grow any more!" _

_By the time he was done with his rant he was furious. He burgundy eyes a pitch black I have never seen before. It was almost scary how horrible he looked. But nothing scared me. not anymore. _

_Jane nodded her little head and spoke in a soft tone. "Yes Master. We shall." Then they walked out of the hall._

_They had just boarded the plane and her face seemed like it was staring at me while she spoke in soft whispers, "__Ha llegado el momento. Estamos llegando hermana. Vamos a hacerlos caer. Que gobernará más." Then she turns away, and the connection is severed._

_~End of Vision~_

I collapsed to the ground, my eyes dimming to their normal color. As my body slowly stopped functioning I knew. I knew they were coming.

**A/N Oooooh! Scary right? I know short chapter, but it was mostly filler and my love for soccer. Any way. I will give you the translations next chapter. If I gave them to you know it would ruin the surprise. And my Spanish speaking friends, don't give it away! Any way please review!**

**~longandblonde.**

**P**

**R**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**B**

**U**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**\/**


	22. Shattered

**A/N hey guys! It's another chapter! Three days in a row? Or almost three in a row. Still a record right? Heehee any way… Thanks to my wonderful reviewers Lionara and Heavensent1991! Now onto the thrilling chapter 22!**

**~longandblonde**

**DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING!**

**BPOV**

My eyes opened and I was staring back at Edward's glorious topaz ones.

"Bella… Your eyes! They're purple!" I know. I thought. They are near. They are coming. My perfect vision. It's going to shatter. Now. I could almost see everything shattering. I looked at Carter.

"_Estan aqui."_ I whispered quietly. Only he could hear me considering my mouth was right at his ear. His eyes widened. He thought that the Volturi were coming to kill me. I let him think that, because than it wouldn't hurt him as much since he thought it was already coming. The truth was, they were coming to help me.

Jane and Alec were the only people I could relate to in the Volturi. They had lost their family once they became vampires, and I had lost mine because they were vampires too. They were the only other people besides my family and the Cullens who know about my power, and we joined together to one day destroy the Volturi.

I told them to contact me as soon as they were sent to destroy the Cullens because I knew that I could not let Aro destroy my family, even if they hated me, or so I thought… so the fact that they were coming meant Aro wanted the Cullens gone.

This was bad news. Very bad news.

I instantly snapped into soldier mode.

"We need to get back to the house. Now!" with that we all ran back to the Cullens' house. Once there I sat them all down and explained.

"The Volturi have sent Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix to come and destroy us. They have no knowledge I am here but they have a way to get through my shield." Lie. "I need you all to stand behind me. Your survival is necessary. We need someone to be able to stand against the Volturi right?" I laughed a harsh cold laugh. This is not the time I wanted them to come. I was not ready. I hadn't been training! If only my family hadn't sent me to school. No! It was a good thing they sent me to school! If they hadn't I wouldn't have met Edward again. I felt a weird pressure on my shield like a hand was rubbing against it. I looked at Edward.

"Knock it off Edward. You won't be able to break through. Jane is very powerful." I winced. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I would not be staying with the Cullens, or my family after tonight. I broke down in Edward's arms. I don't know when I will see them again. Maybe not at all.

A/N It would be cruel to end it here don't you think? But no I won't be mean. But I'll **give you the translations! If I got them wrong don't blame me blame Google translate!**

**Estan Aqui – they are here.**

**Ha llegado el momento. Estamos llegando hermana. Vamos a hacerlos caer. Que gobernará más. – It is time. We are coming sister. We will take them down. They will rule no more.**

* * *

Edward had refused my order and I had to use my persuasion powers to get him to agree. I knew that if he were in the front line with me that my plans would go down the drain.

I set them up in the order I wanted them. Edward was right behind me so he would be the first one to notice me missing. I sighed when everyone was in their position. My time with them was leaving faster than bats out of hell. I turned to the door just as Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix entered the house.

"Bella!" Jane called as she entered the house. I saw Alec's mist and looked back at the Cullens and my family. They were standing there with that glazed over expression you only get from Alec.

"Jane!" I called and launched myself at her petite form. She looked the same with her small stature and blonde hair and full lips. I smiled largely. We hugged for a couple seconds before everyone else scooped me away. We hugged and spoke about how happy we were for seeing each other even under the tough circumstances. I smiled when I was finally let go. I sighed and turned to the Cullens and my family.

I sighed again in surrender, turned to my Volturi friends and explained my plan. Jane was to use her power on me and Alec was to release everyone's hearing so they could hear me scream. Then I would rip off my arm and Jane would stop. We all would end up losing an arm, so we could fake my death. They knew that we had to do this so they agreed. I looked at Alec and Jane and nodded slowly, unwillingly, they knew the feeling.

I could tell their hearing came back because their faces showed their confusion. I looked at Jane and cringed as she looked back at me with disgust for what she was going to have to do.

I crumpled and screamed as Jane's power overtook me. My families tried to get to me, but my shield stopped them short. I barely managed to rip my arm off. As soon as Jane caught sight that it was missing she stopped immediately. Alec tore off his arm next. Then Jane, Demetri, and finally Felix. After reattaching our arms, we burned some trees in the front yard. Once they were done burning I rolled my hands through them, making it seem as if I was actually killed. Jane wrote a letter for the Cullens, as i put the finishing touches on my ashes like the box.

_My dear friends,_

_Aro knew you were getting stronger, why you had the strongest vampire in the world in your coven! Not to mention the five other vampires that joined you! We had to get rid of at least some of that power! Now I suggest you split up your groups or we shall return, but in greater force, and your dear Isabella will not be there to protect you this time!_

_With all my hatred,_

_~Jane_

I started lightly sobbing as we left the area. We were far, far, away when Alec finally released his hold on my family.

Jane comforted me. "Bella! At least we are together! And when we have destroyed Aro and the rest of the Volturi you can see the Cullens and the Bakers again!" she told me things like this all the way to our base. The bottom of the Mariana Trench. Where no one could find us. No one.

**EPOV**

As I slowly got my sight back I wish it had disappeared. In front of me was not my glorious Bella, standing with a fierce determination to save us, but empty space.

I exited the house with everyone behind me. I heard Carter gasp and I knew I had missed something.

_I knew it! She used her persuasion! I should have moved! It would have screwed up her plan! But no! she had to do it! Now she's gone! Gone. Gone. Gone…_

"What do you mean gone?" I begged, already knowing the answer. He merely pointed to the side of the field in front of us. A box. Black, with silver trimming, like it was brought for a reason. I knew what was in it before they opened up the box.

My Bella's remains.

They picked up the note left behind before they opened the box.

_My dear friends,_

_Aro knew you were getting stronger, why you had the strongest vampire in the world in your coven! Not to mention the five other vampires that joined you! We had to get rid of at least some of that power! Now I suggest you split up your groups or we shall return, but in greater force, and your dear Isabella will not be there to protect you this time!_

_With all my hatred,_

_~Jane_

I rushed to the box. I couldn't open it though. I looked to Alyx, the newest person to meet Bella. "Open it. Please! She knew them! Was in a coven with them at one point! It could be a ruse! An animal or two burnt! Please! I can't open it myself if it actually is her, but please! Please just open it!"

Alyx slowly approached the box.

Once it was in her hands, she slowly opened it and the smell that enveloped me fell me to my knees.

Strawberries. Strawberries and freesias.

Bella.

**A/N there you go! Bella's "death" in Edward's point of view! Now the plot thickens! How will Bella destroy the Volturi? Why didn't she just bring the Cullens with her? Find out in the next chapter! Probably posted later today…**

**(p.s. don't forget to review! I'm so addicted to them I will actually scream and do a happy dance when I get them! I will always mention my reviewers in my intro A/N's!)**

**~longandblonde**


	23. It is time

**A/N Oh! Two in one day! If three in the morning counts… Any way! Thank you Lionara, Heavenspent1991, IceChocolateTammy, Pan257 The Red Teardrop and Elizabeth Masen7726 for reviewing! I love you guys! Your reviews make me soooo happy! Now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER – I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Wait! I own Emily, Carter and Maddy! : D (ha! There was spell check on that smiley…)**

**BPOV**

I sighed. Well as much as I could, considering we were underwater. We had been arguing about whether or not I would be facing Aro alone.

"I am going in alone and that is final! If any of you die it would be my fault! I love you guys but you would just be in my way! I would be trying to take care of you guys while taking out Aro and Caius!" I yelled.

"Children. My dear Bella is right! We will just drag her down! We can guard the outside perimeters incase any try to escape." Marcus, the man I considered my father since Charlie died, came to my aid. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix could not argue with our logic.

"Now. About the Cullens," Jane began. I groaned. I knew she would ask this question! "Why didn't we just bring them with? They could have been valuable assets!" I sighed, or tried to, again.

"Because Jane. Maybe Jasper would have been a good idea but the Alice would never have left his side, and Emmett being Emmett would want to fight too, then Rosalie would have to come along, and Edward being my mate and all would never let me go alone! Carlisle and Esme wouldn't want to be left behind in the planning so they would come but they're to softhearted to kill! I love them all, but the wouldn't have helped!" I said exasperated.

Jane smiled triumphantly. Uh oh. Here she goes again.

"I remember Jasper having to leave the family when you were separated, because of all the emotion, and back then you were still alive. Now you're "dead" and Jasper will have to take a small break! Why not take advantage of that and call him here?" she said. Oh my heavens she was right!

"Jane! You're a genius!" with that I teleported out of there to where Jasper was.

I had been gone for a week, I figured he would have left already! I was wrong though he was still there. I sighed, and of course noticed that I could! It was kind of hard with the water in my lungs though… I would cough that up later. Now I had to lure Jasper out of the house.

_You want to go hunting. You are _very_ thirsty._ I pushed the thoughts in his head and of course his eyes went pitch black and he called out, "I'm going hunting!" Score! I had him. Then Alice went and ruined my plan. "Alright, I'll come too!" she must have had a vision of him disappearing! Damn.

_Jasper will be fine. You want to go alone._ I pushed these thoughts into both of their heads. I sighed when they parted ways.

I followed Jasper far out into the woods, and finally out of hearing range, mental and physical. I jumped out of the trees.

Upon hearing my feet hit the ground he froze.

"I knew I was being followed. And thoughts pushed into my head. And the emotional turmoil outside the window. And the slight hint of pine in the box. Bella. I'm glad you came back."

I was floored. Jasper had figured it out. He also didn't rat me out.

"Why?" He turned around at that.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you rat me out to Edward?"

"Because I knew he would chase after the Volturi and probably get himself killed. You would never have forgiven me." I smiled as I walked over to hug him. In the middle of our hug I transported us back to base.

When Jasper stepped back from me I heard him gasp, and then flinch at the water filling his lungs.

"Where are we? And how can I speak?" he asked.

"We are at the bottom of The Mariana Trench. And your vocal chords are strong enough to vibrate the salt in the water and it makes noise which we can comprehend as language." (**SOOO not true. At least I think u never know when vampires sit in to ocean and have a conversation!)**

"Why are we in the deepest trench of the world?" I smirked.

"So we can plan out the demise of the Volturi. I am going to destroy them and I need your help. Now this way." I swam off to the discussion room where everyone was waiting for us.

I opened the door and swam in with Jasper on my tail.

"Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you teleport off like that!" Jane yelled but stopped short when she saw Jasper behind me.

"Holy shit! You followed my advice! Had he already left? Or did you have to lure him out?" Jane rattled off. Jasper looked completely confused.

"I had to get him out of there but he figured it out Jane! He knew I wasn't dead!" I said in awe. Jane stood there gobsmacked that Jasper figured it out.

He shrugged. "We did it in the war. Or at least I did. To stop questioning. I sent home ashes of a couple of deer or trees in a box saying they died. It was a similar tactic that I pick up almost right away. Edward was too far-gone to notice my thoughts. Then he seemed to notice who he was talking to. He jumped in front of me and snarled. "Bella! Why is _she_ here?" he demanded. I laughed and shoved him aside.

"Because she's helping! She will also be leading the securing of the castle! I suggest you be nice to her because your life will be in her hands." I said, still giggling.

Jasper perked up and started launching questions at Jane. I walked away in search for Marcus. He was to tell me all of their weaknesses.

I thought about how I met Marcus as I walked around looking for him.

He was just reading in the library when I stumbled upon him.

_~Flashback~_

_I had found the prettiest library and was looking in the classics section, which was full of first editions, when I came across a man reading _Romeo and Juliet.

"_That's my favorite book." I mentioned as I looked through the other classics._

"_Is it now young one?" he replied. "I tend to think of it as a description of my life."_

"_Really? Why? Because I might be able to sympathize." I said._

"_I sure hope not!" he laughs. It was harsh and cold. "I hope no one has had as much pain as I have." He then takes a second look at me. "But it appears as if you already have."_

_With that comment he told me his name and all about his life. Once he was done I sat down, theoretically, ant told him mine._

_We have been close ever since._

_~End of Flash back~_

I saw Marcus truning into the hall I was walking along a little ways up ahead.

"Dad!" I called. I always called him dad. He just was, there was no other name for him.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"What's up pumpkin?" he asked.

"I need help finding out Aro's and Caius's weaknesses." His smile drops and he leads me to a room I've never seen before.

He sits down in one of the plush chairs around the room and gestures to another.

"Please, sit." And so I do. Once I'm seated he sighs. Or does that weird gurgle thing with the water.

"Aro. He is a man fascinated with power. He wants it all. He wants to dominate the world. He will fall for anything to do with power. Caius. He wants destruction. Of any sort. He will do anything to have his sadistic want satiated. Use this knowledge to your advantage, and you shall succeed. I believe in you pumpkin. I expect you to walk out of that castle with your head held high." He smiles at me. we sit there, just enjoying each other's company when Jane's voice rings out, "Bella, Marcus. It is time to go." We sigh, no not sigh Bella, that gurgle thing. And stand up.

When we get to the spot where we will teleport I hug him. Slowly everyone joins in, and I know this is it. I will destroy the Volturi, and be reunited with Edward. Forever.

**A/N hey guys! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews! They were very kind! I hope and pray for more in my future! ;) next chapter = Bella faces the Volturi! Who will be victorious? More importantly, who will fall? DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**Enjoy!**

**~longandblonde**

**Sneak Peak (just to keep you on your toes ;))**

_**I stood before Aro. I was tired. So very tired. But it had to be done. I needed to rid the world of this piece of filth in front of me. **_

"_**Oh Aro. Are you prepared to die?" **_

"_**Only if you come with me!"**_

_**Our clash echoes throughout the evacuated city.**_


	24. Who will win?

**A/N HEY! I'm here! Don't think I forgot abut you! I meant to update yesterday but it turned out midnight by the time I got it done… sorry. Any way thank you to Heavensent1991 (I will try! ;D) and IceChocolateTammy for reviewing! I'm very grateful! And now what you've all been waiting for! The fight of the Volturi! Who will win and who will lose!**

**~longandblonde**

**BPOV**

We appeared a couple miles from Volterra. We ran up to the gates, where Atlas was guarding, and killed him first. They all must go, the corrupted bastards.

This was where we broke off. I was very grateful for my control of the weather now. I hugged Jasper and My Volturi friends one more time, possibly for the last– No! This won't be the last time! I berated myself. I smiled and then ran off. Find Caius first. He'll be more dangerous.

I found him in the training room. Easy pickings. There was no one in this whole wing of the castle other than me.

"Caius!" I called.

"I thought I asked to be alone!" he growled. Oh no. He's already angry! I sauntered into the room.

When he saw me his face contorted in confusion. "Isabella? Why are you here?" I smiled.

"I decided to come back! Isn't that wonderful?" I crowed.

"Why yes it is, but I ordered everyone to leave me alone and you looked for me. Why?"

"Because I know how much you like to destroy those despicable law-breaking vampires, and we caught another one! I thought you would wish to come and help out!" I smiled. He frowned.

"There is no vampire. Why are you here?" he demanded. I sighed, with my lungs still full of water! Grr I have to get rid of it later….

"To destroy you Caius! Don't you think it's time for the power-hungry to fall?" I didn't give him time to answer. Once I lunged he just stood there. I was confused.

"Why don't you fight back Caius?" I asked.

"Because I'll know you'll win, and because my reason for existing, My Athenodora, was murdered while she was hunting." I felt sorry for him. No one deserved the pain of losing a mate. I made quick work with him, wanting him to feel no more than necessary pain. Once he was in flames I went to look for Aro.

As I walked down the corridors I noticed no one was here. I was very confused. Until I walked into the great hall. Everyone was there, and as soon as I walked in they attacked.

I fought hard. There were at least thirty of them. Jane would be sad that she missed fighting some of them. I gained many more bites and even lost a finger. I froze as many as I could and grabbed it quickly. No point putting it back on, it takes awhile for it to work again.

Considering I could only freeze about three people at a time I was overwhelmed very quickly. I jumped over all the non-frozen ones and dismembered the frozen ones and tossed them in the fire.

The moving ones were closing in on me. I had to move quickly. I summoned up every ounce of strength I had and used telekinesis to tear them apart and lift their bodies in the fire. The smoke was everywhere.

I turned and saw him there. He fled the room. I followed his thoughts. Using the telekinesis really drained me so I couldn't freeze him. I raced into the room he just turned into.

I stood before Aro. I was tired. So very tired. But it had to be done. I needed to rid the world of this piece of filth in front of me.

"Oh Aro. Are you prepared to die?" I asked calmly.

"Only if you come with me!" he launched himself at me.

Our clash echoes throughout the city. The clouds had rolled in, or my power made them roll in. It was storming out now. I was tired, and weak.

Aro was slowly over powering me. he had lost an arm, me a leg. I knew it was almost over with. I called out to my forces, _I have failed please continue for me._

Aro lunged again, and with my unbalanced body caught me. Screech. Off went my other leg. He was torturing me on purpose!

"You bastard!" I screamed, as I clawed his face. His face was now a mess of hanging skin but his eyes were still okay. I couldn't move from under him, so I bit his hand off. Then, his eyes alight with fury, he pinned me down with the rest of his body and slowly bent down to bite me head off. It wasn't a saying this time.

Just as his teeth pierced my neck, he was thrown off of me.

Looking down at me was Jasper. I smiled back up at him. He bent down to scoop me up. I reached up and he managed to pick me up. I groaned at the pain in my body. The smoke in the room intensified and I knew Aro was now dead. I shivered. I was never cold, and now I am. I'm freezing. Then I know why, because my body was torn apart so thoroughly the blood I had gained hunting was dripping from my body. There would soon be no blood left in my body. I was shivering more violently now.

"Jasper," I croaked out. "I'm so cold. Please, help me!" I begged. He set me down, and the contact with the floor set me to convulsions. I reached into my pocket and reattached my finger, slowly so Jasper would get the idea. His eyes lit up when he saw what I was doing, and he went in search of my body parts.

He came back soon with Jane, and Alec. Jasper had one of my legs, Alec the other, and Jane, my arm. They helped put me back together but I couldn't move just yet. Jasper carried me out of the castle. As we were exiting, a lone figure was entering. He was begging the secretary, Gianna (why didn't we kill her?), to let him in. we stood there perplexed when my brain decided to function right and my limbs rejoin my nerves system. I jumped out of Jasper's arms and stormed to the front.

"Edward! Why the hell are you here?" I demanded.

**A/N ohhhh! Cliffy! :D at least I updated! Please please review! I'm begging! If you do Edward will explain why he's there! Please? Pretty please? With a puppy face?**

**Love yalls!**

**~longandblonde**


	25. It's All Over

**A/N hey! I know I didn't update yesterday but Sundays are my day off. Just a heads up. Any way I'm back now and writing this from the bus. It's really hard so if there are tons of mistakes blame the bouncy bus. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, The Red Teardrop, Heavensent1991, Lionnara, ad IceChocolateTammy.**

**Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**

**BPOV**

I was so furious that Edward was here that I totally forgot he thought I was dead. He was standing there in shock.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" I demanded.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes. And now that I have answered your question you _will_ answer mine. Why the _hell_ are you here?" I was spitting mad.

Edward ran towards me and pulled me to his body in a death grip. "I thought I lost you, again.i didn't know what to do with myself. When you were gone for little over a week, and Jasper left, I knew the family wouldn't notice if I said I was looking for Jasper. I grabbed the first plane here and took off. I couldn't handle it again Bella! I came here to ask the Volturi to kill me. I just couldn't take your death again. This also leads up to my next question, why are _you_ here?" I didn't notice his question, I was so mad.

I jumped out of his arms and glared. "You. Came. Here. To. Off. Yourself?" I asked in a blinding rage. The lightning outside cackled. Hmm, guess my powers are getting out of control.

"Of course! I can't live in a world where you don't exist!" he cried.

"Edward. When you first told me of the Volturi, and how you were making contingency plans I told you. "You can't ever do that!" even when I was human and hadn't felt the pain I have felt no, I was still wise. If you had come an hour earlier, you… you would have died!" I cried. I raced to him and launched myself into his arms.

"But now you can't die. They're gone now. They can't take you away from me." I said, more for myself than for me.

he looked down at me and said, "What do you mean 'gone'? are they away or something?" he didn't see! I laughed and looked up at him.

"I killed them Edward! With the help of Alec, and Jasper." I turned back and smiled at them.

"And thank go we got there when we did. She would have been ashes by now if we were a second late." Alec chuckled. I stared wide-eyed at him. Edward stiffened.

"You took them on by yourself?" his cold flat voice asked.

"Yes?" I said, it coming out more as a question. He growled.

"Isabella Marie Swan Baker. How could you have done such a thing?" he growled holding me closer. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I could have killed them all in seconds, but I decided to have fun. It wasn't the smartest decision, because my powers weakened, but Aro already had a shield to protect him! I destroyed her minutes ago with my mind, but I couldn't do it while I was fighting, because it took time. I didn't _have _time, Edward, they ambushed me. I was supposed to pick them off one by one, but as I already said, they attacked me. They knew I was there. It was probably Caius." I sighed.

Then I turned to Jasper. I opened my other arm he understood. He joined the hug too.

"You know, Jane, Alec. You deserve to rule over everyone." I smiled because I knew they were not power hungry, they just wanted a loving family. I knew the perfect person to send to them. Jane and Alec smiled back, but before I could leave Jane called out, "Visit soon kay?"

"Kay." I smiled and transported us home.

As soon as we landed in the front yard Alice was tackling Jasper.

"Jasper! You're okay! I was so worried." I flinched. I totally forgot about Alice.

"Where did you get that bite?" she exclaimed. Jasper laughed at her exuberance and explained.

"Bella recruited me to help defeat the Volturi. A couple managed to escape and attacked me because I was blocking their exit. Once we saw that no stragglers managed to escape we closed in on the feeding room, where everyone was convened. When we finally got there Bella had destroyed everyone! There was nothing but smoke and ashes in the room!" I smiled at his description of me. no one had noticed me yet, just Edward. I was standing in the shadows, barely visible. They all had faces of disbelief on their faces.

They actually thought I was dead.

Jasper plowed through the story any way. "We looked everywhere for her! Just as we were about to give up we hear her voice in our heads telling us to finish off the job! We rushed to where she was. I ripped Aro off of her just as he was about to bite her head off! Then I helped put her back together and just as we entered the lobby she sprung out of my arms and screamed at Edward for coming! He wanted to kill himself. Boy was she mad…" he laughed, overjoyed at the prospect of me returning home.

"Jasper," Alice began hesitantly, "Who is this 'we' you're talking about?"

"Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane Volturi of course!" they all looked at him like he was deranged.

"Jasper. The Volturi would never try to destroy the Volturi!" Rosalie cried, scared for her brother's sanity.

"No! Of course not! They were helping Bella! Jane and Alec are our new rulers! Along with Marcus of course!"

"Jasper" Esme began, "Bella is… Bella is dead." She started sobbing.

"What? No she's not she's right there!" Jasper said, pointing me out.

I stepped forward, slowly, I was afraid of their reactions. What if they were mad at me for deceiving them?

Before I could even say a word, they were all strangling me. I smiled.

"Bella!" Alice.

"Bellsy!" Emmett.

"Bella." Carlisle.

My whole family was hugging me. think about that. Carter, Alyx, Emily, Alec, Maddy, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. I'm not _that_ strong. We all toppled over.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're not dead!" Rosalie said. The rest of he noght was spent talking about my "victory" over the Volturi, and when morning dawned, Edward took me to the meadow.

Once we got there he pulled me close.

"You know, this is the first spot where we said we loved each other." He whispered.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"well then I just wanted to make this spot even more special." He said after a couple minutes of silence. He got down on one knee and I gasped.

"Bella. You are my world. The bright light that makes my life worth living. When I thought I lost you for a second time I nearly died. I intend to make sure that never happens again. But before I can act out on this promise I have this one question. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

"YES!"

**A/N well, I think that was the last chapter! The epilogue should be up next and then *****sob***** it's over! Well I hope you liked this last chapter. And my story overall. **

**Please review!**

**~longandblonde**


End file.
